Not A Normal Jonas Story
by jonaslover69
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. This story has its intense moments, full summary in first chapter. Rated M for language, some violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: The Jonas Brothers are best friends with Summer and Torrance. Of course, there is romance between them. It's not one of those "JoBros Romance Stories", which are great btw. Well...it KIND of is. But its really different, trust me. :) Joe has a baby and Nick struggles to find out what he wants. It gets a bit intense at times, so if you don't like the Jonas Brothers doing that kind of stuff, please don't read. :)_

Fun Fact: it was originally called MACK. :)

**

* * *

**

**A/N: PLEASE READ!  
This story has more than one plot. But its the same characters. Please do not get offended by anything in this story. I originally wrote this for my friend and she convinced me to post them. :)  
I only own Matt, Summer, Tori, and anyone else you are unfamiliar with.  
This is basically a love/humor story. Some of it might make you laugh, and I'm sorry if something makes you mad.  
The chapters are short. I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it, the story is already typed up. I know the Jonas Brothers have purity rings, if you don't like that, I suggest you don't read this story. This story CAN get a BIT intense, just a warning. **

**Don't hate me for this: I love Nick Jonas, and he is gay in the beginning of the story. I SWEAR he won't always be. So I ask you, to please hang in there. :)  
Let me describe Matt: SUPER HOT. (btw I'm a girl, incase you were randomly wondering.) **

Sorry this author's note was so long, I just wanted you to know what to expect. Reviews, yes? thanks:)

Oh! almost forgot, incase you didn't know:  
POV: Point of View  
F.F.: Fast Forward  
_(stuff like this)_: indicates what the character is doing.

This is story is mostly in Nick's POV, and Matts. Occasionally Summer, Tori, and Joe's POV. In first person POV. :)

* * *

it's the last week of school before summer vacation. The Jonas Brothers are best friends with Summer and Torrance. Torrance and Joe are going out, they have been for 10 months. (talk about commitment eh? Lol its not all lovey-dovey. It's a fun, playful relationship, but this is not their story, this is MACK). Nick is gay. So is Matt. But they won't always be. Matt and Nick don't know each other. No one knows that Nick is gay except for his brothers, Summer and Torrance. Oh, Frankie doesn't know and neither do his parents. Torrance and Summer don't really talk much to Matt. Summer just has some classes with him and its pretty much a "hi" and "cya later" other than that they don't talk at all. Well the Jonas brothers are going to perform at Torrance and Summer's school. It is a surprise. Summer is a sophomore going to be a Junior. Torrance is a Junior going to be a Senior. 

-------**Matt's POV**---------

I was at school an hour early. Blame my idiotic brother. Just because his girlfriend woke him up early he decided to bring me to school. Man. I was the only student in the building. But I could tell that something was going to happen today. Security was really tight and the teachers were all setting something up in the auditorium. Maybe it had to do with sex ed. Hmm.

I was walking down a random hallway trying to kill time when I heard the sound of two girls talking. I didn't think anything of it and turned the corner. It just so happened that I turned the corner the exact same time as the two girls. Summer and Torrance. They were cute girls. They stopped talking once they saw me.

Summer: oh. Hi. We didn't think anyone would be here…

Torrance: that's because no one is supposed to be here. What are you doing here so early? School doesn't start for another hour.

Me: eh. Long story. What are YOU doing here?

They stayed quiet and looked at each other.

Me: its ok. You don't have to tell me.

Summer: well, I do know you and I'm pretty sure you wont go crazy…

Torrance: Summer, if you screw this up you're fixing it on your own.

Summer: hey! I never screw up!

I saw Torrance roll her eyes. I liked these girls-NOT LIKE THAT…at least, I think…

Summer smiled at me.

Summer: well, the Jonas Brothers are coming to perform here today. The teachers wanted it to be a surprise for the students and well…SURPRISE!

Me: The Jonas Brothers? Aren't they that band…

Torrance: yep that's them.

Me: wait. How do know that they're coming?

Summer: actually, they're already here. They just have to drive. They will get here by the time everyones in division.

Me: but how do you know?

Torrance: i…um…I'm going out with Joe. And Summer was going out with Nick but he's-

Summer cut her off.

Summer: we decided it was best to be friends. _Right _Torrance?

Torrance: oh…right…I mean YES! Exactly!

Me: so you guys know the Jonas Brothers?

Summer and Torrance: yep.

Torrance: well, we have to go help set everything up.

Summer: you wanna help? I mean, there's nothing to do around here. And you can get service hours and maybe meet the boys.

Me: um, yea sure.

I smiled at the girls and we all talked on our way to the auditorium.

--------**Nicks POV**----------

We were on the tour bus waiting to get to the hotel we were staying at. Once we got there we would switch to a car and Kevin would drive us around.

I sighed as I thought about seeing my best friend again. I went out with Summer. She was great. We always had fun together, then I realized that I wasn't interested in that kind of relationship. You know…. When I told Summer, I thought she would be mad. She wasn't though. she hugged me and told me that we would be friends no matter what. Torrance, one of my other best friends, and Joe's girlfriend was also understanding. She was a little slow in understanding why though. but hey, I love those girls.

I looked up at Joe to see that he was smiling. probably thinking about Torrance

Me: hey Joe, ready to see Tori?

Joe: you know it brother.

Kevin laughed at how obsessed he was over Tori.

Kevin: ok guys, we're here. At the hotel. After we get settled in we can choose a car and be by the school around 9.

Me and joe: SWEET!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realized that people call Division something else in different places, schools, etc. Division is pretty much the same as Homeroom. **

**I know Nick isn't gay, I don't want him to be. I plan on marrying him someday...lol. But this is fanfiction and the story is originally written for my friend. I guess this is her idea. :)**

review please! even if you don't like it, let me know:) :) :)

_

* * *

_

(F.F. to division time) 

**Summer's POV**

Div Teach (division/homeroom teacher): Summer? SUMMER!!!

I looked up at my teacher.

Me: huh? I thought you already took attendance.

Div teach: _(rolls eyes)_ can you come up here please?

Me: yes.

Div teach: Now??

Me: sure. _(gets up and walks to teacher's desk.)_ yes?

Div teach: _(in low voice cuz the class was listening)_ you know what you were helping out with this morning?

Me: yes.

Div teach: well, "its" here and they want you downstairs.

Me: _(HUGE SMILE)_ ok, where?

Div teach: main office. Stop by to get Torrance on your way.

Me: _(whispers)_ awesome!!

I walked to Tori's division. I walked into the room and everyone looked at me. I walked up to the teacher who gave me a questioning look.

Me: they want Torrance down in the main office.

Div teach: oh?

I rolled my eyes. this teacher didn't like Tori, she didn't like me for hanging out with Tori. How unfair can she be?

Me: yea, and whether you let her or not she's going to go.

Div teach: really? Step out into the hall. Torrance, you too.

I stepped out into the hall and Tori followed me.

Tori: whats up?

Me: they're here. They want us in the main office. But your _awesome_ teacher isn't letting us go. well, YOU go. I'm free.

Tori: this is bull. I'm going no matter what.

Me: yea, I kinda figured.

Then the division teacher came out into the hallway.

Div teach: I made sure they really did want you down there and it wasn't a plot to cut division. They also want the third person that helped down there.

Me and Tori looked at Tori's teacher as if she were crazy.

Torrance: you really need to lighten up. You'll have fun. _(HUGE SMILE)_

Then we walked down the hall screaming "BREAK FREE FROM THE CHAINS!!"

We walked into Matts division.

----**Matts POV**------

I was sitting in division talking to my friends when Summer and Torrance walked into the room and started talking to my division teacher. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but after a few moments my teacher called me to her desk.

Me: Yea?

Div teach: they want you down in the main office. The girls will explain everything.

I smiled at Summer and Torrance and we walked out of the classroom.

Me: so what's going on?

Tori: the boys are here. Im guessing that since you helped you get to hang out by the stage.

We didn't talk much the entire way down to the auditorium. When we got there Torrance and Summer excitedly ran inside.

------**Nicks POV**---------

We were at the school setting everything up when we heard the door open. The three of us looked up and saw Tori, Summer, and some other guy.

Joe: TORI!!!!!!!!!!

He ran to hug her. While Joe screamed "TORI!" I screamed "SUMMER!" I ran up to Summer and hugged her really tight. Then I started spinning her around.

Me: wow! I've missed you so much!

Summer: aww nick! I've missed you too!

Then she went to hug Kevin. Tori and Joe were busy making out. Once Summer was done greeting Kevin she walked back over and introduced the boy she had walked in with.

Summer: Jonases, this is Matt. Matt, Jonases. Matt helped out with stuff earlier.

Me: hi.

Matt: hey.

I dragged Summer to the side. She looked at me questioningly.

Me: you going out with him?

Summer: no. if I was, wouldn't you already know?

Me: right…

Summer: but I don't know about him. Maybe you should just talk to him.

I nudged her gently. She laughed. I hugged her again.

Me: I really missed you.

She started playing with my hair. Then Kevin got Joe and Tori to stop making out so I ran over to Tori and hugged her. Joe skipped over to Summer.

Joe: hello Summer.

Summer: hello Joe.

Then they hugged each other. I heard her introduce Matt to Joe. Then dad came in and told us we should do a quick soundcheck. No singing, just messing around with the mics, or at least that's how Joe put it.


	3. Chapter 3

**review please, I like to know what you think. :)**

* * *

-----------**Matts POV**--------------------------

I was sitting in the front row with Summer and Tori while the Jonas Brothers messed around on stage. They were really funny guys. They had us all cracking up at the randomest things. I soon realized that the entire time I had been watching Nick. The way his hair bounced when he jumped, and his eyes. I smiled when I saw his eyes sparkle and light up everytime he laughed. wait, am I falling for Nick?...

I sat there confused. I probably had a frown on my face.

Summer: Matt?

Me: wh-oh. Yea?

Summer: is everything ok?

Me: uh, yea. Why?

Summer: you just seem really…out of it.

Me: oh. Um, im just I don't know…tired?

Summer raised an eyebrow and looked at me in a questioning way.

Summer: Matt, theres something bugging you. you wanna talk about it?

Me: not really. Well, yea.

Summer: its ok. I know we don't know each other all that well and if you don't want to tell me its fine.

Wow. This girl had a way of finding things out. I know she didn't do it on purpose, but the way she said made me feel like I could trust her. I sighed and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and I cocked my head towards the door indicating that I wanted to go outside. She nodded and stood up. I was still holding on to her hand as I led her out of the auditorium.

Me: _(takes deep breath)_ I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE.

Summer: I promise.

Me: not even Tori.

She hesitated for a few seconds but then said "I promise." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

Me: i…uh…I think I might …um…

I never got to finish saying what I wanted to say because Nick came out of the auditorium. He stared at us, then smiled.

Nick: oh. I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?

Me: oh…no. I just wanted to tell her something. But I'll tell her later and let you two talk.

Summer: ok.

I left. Man, I really needed someone to talk to.

---------**Nicks POV**---------

I saw Matt and Summer walk out of the auditorium. I wondered what they were up to. I looked over at Joe, but he didn't notice. He was too busy flirting with Tori. I looked over at Kevin. But he was too busy playing around with his guitar. Man was I bored. i decided to follow matt and Summer. When I got outside I saw that they were talking. I smiled at them.

Me: oh. I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?

Matt: oh…no. I just wanted to tell her something. But I'll tell her later and let you two talk.

Summer: ok.

Then he left. I wanted him to stay though. my heart kind of fell and I think Summer noticed. She grabbed my hand.

Summer: nick, talk to me.

Me: I think he likes you.

Summer: what? No…I don't think so.

Me: how can you be so sure?

Summer: well, what I've heard about him…if he likes someone, he usually goes straight to it. If anything, I think he likes you.

Well, that caught me off guard.

Me: huh?

Summer laughed lightly, and I remembered how long ago it used to drive me crazy. Every time she would laugh I would want her to be mine. (cough…)

Me: how do u know?

Summer: silly nick. pats my cheek the way he looks at you. you should talk to him.

I grabbed her hand and held it.

Me: thanks.

I pulled her into a hug. Then Joe walked out into the hallway.

Joe: _(confused sigh)_

I could tell he was confused. I just laughed and walked back into the auditorium.

--------**Matts POV**------------------------------------------

--(_F.F. to after they preformed_).—

The Jonas Brothers preformed the songs "What I go to school to school for" "Hollywood" "year 3000" "just friends" "inseparable" "6 minutes" "goodnight and goodbye" "Australia" "Games" and some other songs that were requested by the fans like "when you look me in the eyes" "underdog" "hello beautiful". Over all, it was a great concert. It was during third, fourth, and fifth period. After that all the students had to go back to class except for me, summer, and Torrance. Once the auditorium was cleared, Summer, Joe, and Kevin started singing and dancing to "that's just the way we roll". I sat in-between Nick and Tori and we just laughed at them.

Me: hey tori, why aren't you up there?

Tori: hahaha. I would but im kind of tired.

Nick: yea, usually we cant shut her up.

Tori laughed and lightly slapped Nicks arm. I laughed. Then Joe's cell phone rang.

Joe: someone answer it, I'm busy.

We all looked at him like he was crazy.

Nick: you're not busy! You're messing around!

Joe: hey, spending quality time with my big brother and one of my best friends is important to me!

We all laughed and Tori went to answer her boyfriend's phone. She didn't answer it though. Tori walked back and held the phone out to Nick.

tori : here Nick. Answer it.

Nick took the phone and answered it.

Me: why didn't you answer it?

Tori: its their friend Mandy. We don't get along.

Me: how come?

Tori: she's Joe's ex. I don't know why she doesn't like me. She's going out with Cj from Push Play.

Me: oOOoOOoo.

Nick: why not? Mandy c'mon! we've been your friends since we were five!...no, you know what? Just forget it! No! FINE!

Then Nick hung up rather angrily. Kevin, Joe, and Summer stopped what they were saying and stared at Nick. He looked like he was going to throw the phone. We were all quiet.

Joe: DON'T BREAK IT!

Joe was talking about the phone. Nick handed it to me. I gave it to Tori, who gave it to Joe.

Kevin: Nick? What's wrong? Who was that?

Nick: Mandy.

Summer: is everything ok?

Nick: you know that interview/photoshoot we were supposed to go to with Mandy?

Everyone except for me said "yeah…"

Nick: well, turns out Mandy blew us off. She canceled on us and is going to go to an interview with Push Play instead.

Joe: what? Mandy wouldn't do that!

Nick: she just did joe!

Joe looked really upset so Tori went to comfort him. I saw them hug each other. After a few moments they left the room. Kevin said something about going to tell his dad about the change of plans. That only left me, Nick, and Summer.

Summer: I have to go find one of my friends…I'll be back.

Now it was just me and Nick. We were quiet.

Me: you alright?

Nick: yeah. Its just, Mandy's one of my best friends you know? i'm not used to her pulling these kind of stunts. We used to be her number one guys. I guess it Push Play now.

Me: but you still have Summer and Tori.

Nick: that's true…

We stayed quiet and looked at each other. His eyes looked confused. I took a deep breathe.

Me: nick?

Nick: yeah?

Me: i…never mind.

Nick: no! c'mon! you can tell me!

Me: no, its ok.

Nick: please? Tell me!!!

Me: I like you.

Nick stayed quiet. OOH MAN!! WHY DID I SAY THAT!?!?!

Nick: I think I like you too.

I looked up at him and smiled. phew!


	4. Chapter 4

**Matt's POV**

I didn't get to say anything else because Joe and Tori walked back into the room.

Joe: wow. You guys are quiet.

Me: uh, where's Summer?

Tori: I don't know. try finding her near the gym.

Me: ok…?

Tori: _(laugh) _you know, hot guys.

Me: oooOOoo….

Everyone laughed and I went to go find Summer. I didn't have to look long. She was talking to a guy when I walked up to her.

Summer: oh hey Matt.

Me: hey.

I started casual conversation with Summer and her friend.

Summer: well, I'll see ya around.

Then she grabbed my hand and led me down a hallway.

Summer: ok, Matt. Tell me whats up.

I took a deep breath.

Me: Sum, I think I might like Nick.

She just stopped. I hope she didn't hate me, did she still have feelings for Nick?

Summer: _(smile)_ well, tell him.

Me: I already did.

Summer: THAT'S AWESOME!!!

she hugged me.

Summer: I'm guessing he likes you back?

Me: well, yea…he said so…

Summer: then he means it.

Me: I kinda want to talk to him…you know…alone.

Summer: oh ok. Here, lets make this happen. like now.

We walked back to where everyone else was.

Summer: hey nick, can you come here for a second? I wanna show you something.

Nick got up and walked over to us. Then Summer led us outside.

Summer: talk to each other. I'll see you guys later.

Nick: where are you going?

Summer: well, theres this hot guy I was talking to earlier, and um…yea.

Nick: SUMMER!

Summer: WHAT? Oh…jeez nick. Nothing like that. I just want to talk to him.

Nick: yea. Uh huh. Sure. Here put my ring on. **(A/N:yes the purity one)**

Summer rolled her eyes. I smiled as nick put the ring on Summer's finger. She hugged him.

Nick: I don't want you doing anything stupid.

Again Summer rolled her eyes.

Summer: yea. Tell Tori that. I swear, that girl and Joe…huh we should talk to them later.

Me and nick laughed. Then she walked away leaving me and nick in a somewhat awkward silence.

Me: you care a lot about Summer.

Nick: yea. But not like that. I mean, I love her but only as a best friend.

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Me: you're a good friend Nick.

Nick: I've been told that I'm a better boyfriend.

I smirked.

Me: your point?

Nick: _(laugh)_ Matt I like you. I know we're going to be here for a while and…do you…you know…wanna give us a shot?

Me: yes.

I hugged him. He looked at me. We slowly leaned into each other and slowly and lightly our lips touched. It was a good kiss. Nick was an amazing kisser.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I forgot to mention that if it doesn't indicate whose Point of View its in, it is continuing from where it left off.  
In this story Nick won't always be gay. **

* * *

----------**Summer's POV**-------------------------------

me: talk to each other. I'll see you guys later.

Nick: where are you going?

me: well, theres this hot guy I was talking to earlier, and um…yea.

Nick: SUMMER!

me: WHAT? Oh…jeez nick. Nothing like that. I just want to talk to him.

Nick: yea. Uh huh. Sure. Here put my ring on.

I rolled my eyes. Nick put his ring on my finger. I hugged him.

Nick: I don't want you doing anything stupid.

I rolled my eyes again.

Me: yea. Tell Tori that. I swear, that girl and Joe…huh we should talk to them later.

Nick and Matt laughed and I walked away smirking. I wanted them to hook up. I really did, but…did I still like Nick? Of course I do. I love him, but…like that?? I was walking around random places playing with Nicks ring on my finger. I looked up when someone bumped into me. I looked up into the eyes of the EXTREMELY HOT GUY I was supposed to 'meet'. His name was Anthony. Or Tony

Anthony: hey Summer.

Me: hey Anthony. Whats up?

Anthony: nothing just hanging around I guess. What about you?

Me: same I guess.

Anthony: so…do you wanna maybe hang out later?

Me: sure! That sounds like fun!

Anthony: great! So I'll call or text you later to let you know what's going on.

Me: ok. Talk to you then

We hugged each other and went in the opposite direction. Once I turned the corner I ran down to the auditorium excitedly. When I got there Tori and Joe were about to start kissing but I ran in and interrupted them anyways. Joe groaned. I laughed.

Me: AHH!! TORI!!

Tori: WHAT? OMG WHAT DID YOU DO??

Joe laughed.

Me: NOTHING. Guess who's going out with Tony as in Anthony??

Tori: OMG! TONY? As in HOT TONY??

Me: YEA!!

Tori: NO WAY! AH! When and where are you going?

Me: umm, I don't know where, but today.

Joe: I have to approve.

I looked at Joe to see if he was joking. He wasn't.

Me: What?

Joe: you know, we, that is me, Kevin, and Nick have to meet this guy. And if we like him, you can go out with him.

Me: what?? No! that's not fair! What if you don't like him?

Joe: hey! Would you really go out with him?

Me: TOOOORRRRIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Tori: DAMNIT! Both of you SHUT UP!

Well, that shut us up.

Tori: Joe, let Summer go out with him.

I stuck my tongue out at Joe.

Tori: But, Summer, the Jonases have to meet him.

Joe stuck out his tongue.

Me: deal.

Joe nodded. Then Kevin came in and Joe explained the deal.

---------------**Matts POV**-------------------------------------------------------

After me and Nick kissed we just walked around talking and getting to know each other. We decided that we were going to keep this a secret until we figured out exactly what we were going to do. Me and Nick had a lot in common. We both like the same shoes, songs, and movies. Although, I wasn't really a fan of Finding Neverland. We were walking down an empty hallway when I decided to do something a bit…extreme.

I grabbed Nick and pushed him against the wall. We were facing each other and I kissed him. He immediately kissed me back. It didn't take long for our tongues to get involved. Soon we were making out in a hallway. I pulled away slowly. We were both breathing kind of hard.

Me: _(whisper)_ you. are. An. Amazing. Kisser.

Nick smiled and put his hands in my hair. He pulled me to him and we kissed again.

Nick: lets go back to the auditorium…with any luck it'll be empty.

I smiled and laughed lightly.

Me: I HIGHLY doubt that but ok, lets go.

I backed off of him – our bodies were pressed against each others'. And we slowly made our way down to the auditorium.


	6. Chapter 6

_(F.F. to Summer's house waiting for Tony. Matts not there.)_

---------**Nicks POV**----------

I sat on the couch in Summer's living room. it turns out that we had to meet the guy she was going out with. Let me tell you, I'm not complaining. She was though.

Summer: this is SO lame. We're just going to a movie!

Kevin: movie theaters are dark.

Joe: hmm

Me: maybe the movies is a bad idea…

Joe: anything can happen in a dark theater…

Summer: you guys are RIDICULOUS! What kind of girl do you think I am? And jeez since when do you guys get all protective?

Kevin: we think you're a smart girl.

Joe: since you're not dating our brother.

There was silence after that then joe screamed in pain as Kevin stomped on his foot.

Tori: seriously guys, you cant come up with things to purposely hate him.

Joe and Kevin began to protest. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. Just like I knew she would, Summer followed.

Me: look summer, I'm sorry about what Joe said…

Summer: no its fine smile…so tell me whats up with Matt.

I smiled and told her that we were keeping it a secret. She smiled and hugged me. She looked at her hands.

Summer: oh! Your ring…

She was starting to take it off but I stopped her.

Nick: no, keep it. Give it to me later or something. Joe will probably give you less of a hard time if he sees you wearing it.

She nodded then smirked at me.

Summer: you sure that's the only reason?

Me: what do you mean?

Summer: oh I don't know…Matt maybe…?

I was saved by the bell as the doorbell rang. Summer went to answer it. I walked behind her. She opened the door and there stood I guy which most girls would call, well, hot. He smiled.

Tony: hey Summer.

She hugged him.

Summer: hey Tony. This is my best friend Nick.

Me: hey.

Tony: hey.

Then we walked into the living room and we all talked. He seemed to get along well with Joe, which Summer seemed happy about. I smiled as I watched Tony's eyes when he would look at Summer. They seemed to light up…was I jealous of Summer?...NO.

I saw Summer catch Tori's eye and they left the room. I rolled my eyes. they were for sure talking about Tony and how well he got along with us. They were also most likely talking about me and Matt. After a few more minutes of talking Summer and Tony left for the movies. Instead of staying at the hotel, we were all going to spend the night at Summer's house, her family was away for a while. While we waited, Kevin went out to probably find a Starbucks. I really didn't want to be in the house alone with Joe and Tori so I texted Matt and we decided to meet at a park near Summer's house. It turned out that Matt only lived a couple blocks away.

We met up at the park. As soon as we got to the park Matt led us to a hill. We sat on it and watched the sky. We started talking about random things. Then I decided to talk to Matt about Summer and Tony.

Me: Tony stopped by Summer's house to pick her up.

Matt: what happened?

Me: nothing. Just that I felt a bit…I don't know…weird I guess.

Matt: were you…jealous?

Me: I really don't know…

Matt: do you…do you regret breaking up with her?

Me: no.

Matt smiled and we kissed each other. We stayed on the hill for a while longer. Then after a few hours I decided to head back to Summer's house. I kissed Matt one more time and left. When I got to Summer's house I saw Kevin's car. I walked into the house and saw everyone including Garbo sitting in her living room.

Kevin: hey.

Joe: where were you?

Me: hanging out with Matt.

Joe: you two seem to be getting along pretty well.

Me: your point?

Joe: oh, I don't know…maybe-

Tori: ANYWAY…does anyone know the time?

Garbo: GREAT way to change the subject.

Tori: isn't it? I mean,

I sat on the couch and Kevin looked at me awkwardly. I just sat there, feeling his eyes on me. I sighed in frustration and went to the front door. There was a chair there. I sat on the chair and started texting Matt. We were having a mini-conversation when I heard a car pull up. I looked out the window and saw Tony and Summer walking up hand in hand. They walked up the steps and started laughing. Tony said something that made Summer laugh and then they kissed each other. After they kissed he hugged her and left. She walked into the house practically glowing.

Summer: hey nick.

Me: hey. How'd it go?

Summer: great. What about you?

Me: great.

She looked at me funny.

Summer: is everything ok babe?

Me: yea. Fine.

I kissed her cheek and walked into the kitchen. am I jealous of Summer for having a hot boyfriend?

No. I'm jealous of Tony for dating an amazing girl, but not any amazing girl, **MY** girl.


	7. Chapter 7

its been a few weeks, Summer and Tony are still dating. Matt and Nick are still dating. Of course Tori and Joe are still dating.

------**Nicks POV**--------------------------------------

It been a few weeks and when I'm with Matt everything feels so right. Its like we were meant to be together. But, when I was with Summer, I wanted to be with her. I was really confused. One day me and Summer were hanging out. We went to her house and after a few hours we were home alone. Everyone went out. Tori and Joe to Tori's house. Kevin went out to Starbucks with Garbo. I sat on the couch in her living room. She came over and sat next to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and I tensed up. I was hoping she didn't notice. She did. She lifted her head and looked at me.

Summer: nick…you haven't been yourself lately…please tell me what's wrong.

Me: I wouldn't really call it a problem Sum…

Summer: _(whisper)_ talk to me

Me: I'm really…confused. I don't really want to talk about it just yet.

Summer nodded.

Summer: oh! I forgot, some girl at school sent me something for you guys. Its in my room, I'll go get it.

I nodded and she left. I was waiting for a few seconds but I decided to follow her. I went up to her room and saw her looking through her drawers. She then walked over to her bed and started looking in her bag for whatever it was she was looking for. She noticed me in her room and smiled.

Summer: sorry if I'm taking too long. I can't find it…maybe Tori took it…hmm

Me: no. its ok.

I seriously didn't know what was wrong with me. Being with Summer right then made me feel like all I wanted was her. COUGH AHEM! but what about Matt? I walked up behind Summer and put my arms around her waist. It was her turn to tense up. Unlike her, I didn't move. I held on to her.

Summer: nick?

Me: hmm…

Summer: is…everything ok?

I didn't answer her. Instead I kissed her neck lightly. She turned around to face me. She looked confused.

Summer: nick…whats going on?

Me: I don't know Summer. When I'm with you, its like I really need you. and…when I'm with Matt everything is just so…right.

She looked at me. She grabbed my hand and with her hand held it over her chest where her heart is. I looked at her. She looked down and then back up at me. Her eyes were beginning to glisten and I hated myself for hurting her.

Summer: you own this Nick.

She gave my hand a light squeeze letting me know that she meant I owned her heart. I put my finger on her cheek. Slowly a tear fell down and I quickly wiped it away. I was leaning in to kiss her when her cell phone rang. She paused for a moment then answered it.

Summer: _(on phone)_ hello?heyTony whats up? Um…well, I'm hanging out with Nick so…you can come over if you want…ok then I'll talk to you later. Bye babe. _(hangs up phone)_

I looked at her.

Nick: is Tony coming over?

Summer: no. he wanted to hang out…you know…

Nick: I'm sorry if I screwed things up for you.

Summer: no its ok. I mean, you're my best friend.

At the word 'friend' my heart kind of fell. Once again I was hoping she didn't notice. She did.

Summer: nick…we can't…you're with Matt. I can't do this to Tony.

Me: I know Summer. Its just, I don't know what I want.

Summer didn't get a chance to say anything because we heard a scream and then someone yell "GARBO!!!" we ran downstairs and opened the front door. Kevin stood there looking really angry and Garbo was laughing repeating "IM SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEAR!" Summer was laughing. I was starting to laugh too.

Me: what happened?

Kevin: this genius spilled BOTH of our drinks on me! HOW CAN YOU SPILL BOTH???

Garbo: it was an ACCIDENT!

Kevin: SERIOULSY! HOW OLD ARE YOU??? and…how the HECK did you manage to spill BOTH drinks? I was holding mine…

Me and Summer started laughing really hard. Greg and Kevin were quiet thinking.

Summer: ok, stop torturing yourselves.

Garbo: you want us to stop thinking?

Me: when'd you start?

Kevin: PONED!

Summer laughed again. So did Garbo.

Kevin: well, now I have to go back to Starbucks and buy more drinks. Well, you have to by me another one. Summer, Nick, you guys want anything?

Me & Summer: no.

Garbo: what about me?

Kevin: you're coming with me.

Soon they left for Starbucks. Me and Summer walked back inside and sat in her living room. well, I sat down. She started closing all the blinds. When she was done she came over and sat by me. There was an awkward silence between us. It scared me. Me and Summer NEVER had awkward silences. I think she felt the same way.

Summer: Nick…can we…talk about earlier?

Me: yea. I think we should.

Summer: what were you thinking?

She didn't ask that meanly. She sounded more curious.

Me: I was thinking about the days…when…the days when I was able to call you mine.

Summer stayed quiet. I shouldn't have said that.

Summer: nick, I'm still yours…just, in a different way…

Me: that's just it Summer. I don't want you to be mine in a different way. I want you to be mine like before. I want you to be ALL mine. Not just "in a way".

Summer: nick…i…I don't think that's possible…

Me: I know. and that's what's killing me. I really like you. and I have no idea how I feel about Matt.

Summer's eyes started to tear up.

Me: Summer, please don't cry. I'm sorry.

Summer: no. its just, nick, I never let you go. and when Matt told me he liked you…I didn't know what to feel. I couldn't think. I always loved you…and I think I always will.

I moved closer to her on the couch. I hugged her. She immediately hugged me back and I could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry. I started rubbing my hands up and down her back while she took deep breaths.

We pulled away when we heard the door open. After a few seconds Tori and Joe walked in. they also sat on a couch in the living room. Joe looked at us suspiciously.

Joe: what were you guys doing?

Summer: you know…stuff…

Joe: AWKWARD!

Me: we were just talking.

Joe: so nick…whats going on with you and Matt.

Me: nothing…?

Joe: oh c'mon Nick. Im not THAT slow.

Me: we…we're going out.

Joe: HA! I KNEW it!

I rolled my eyes.

Me: wow. That's a first.

We all laughed.

Tori: hey Sum, think its ok if we crash here tonight?

Summer: sure.

Joe: Kevin probably wont stay though.

Me: how come?

Joe: idk…something about room service…

Tori laughed.

Tori: No joe. He's not staying here because he wants the 'hot maids' to clean up after him.

Me: WTF?

Joe: that's room service!

Summer: in a way…

Joe: EWW.

We all laughed. Soon we all went to bed. Tori and Joe went to sleep in the room that Tori always gets when she spends the night. They went up to 'sleep' first.

Summer: where do you want to sleep?

Me: it doesn't matter.

Summer: you can sleep in my room if you want…that way we wont have to make three beds tomorrow…

Me: ok.

Then we went up to her room. she went into the bathroom in her room and changed into pjs. Then she climbed into bed. I followed after her. We were both on our backs staring at the ceiling. once again it was a bit awkward.

Summer: night Nick.

Me: night Summer.

Then we went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

its been a few more days since the whole 'awkward situation' with nick and Summer. Everything is still the same.

------**Matts POV**---------

Me and Nick have been spending a lot of time together. We have grown pretty close. One day were walking around the park, it has become our special spot.

Nick: I'm bored.

Me: so where is everyone?

Nick: hanging out with themselves.

I laughed. Nick smiled.

Me: lets go back to my place.

Nick nodded and I led him back to my house. We were home alone.

Me: we would sit in my living room to watch TV, but…the cables messed up. So we have to watch TV in my room.

Nick: that's no problem.

We made our way to my room.

Me: I challenge you at Guitar Hero.

Nick: _(laugh)_ are you sure? You would be going up against a pro…

Me: _(laugh)_ Bring it!

We started playing. The first time we were going against each other we both had perfect scores.

Nick: no ones ever going to win!

Me: that's true. Lets watch a movie.

Nick: ok. Which ones you got?

I showed him all the movies I had. We chose to watch Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle. We were laughing out loud throughout the movie. Soon, it was late and Nick said he had to leave.

Nick: thanks Matt. I had fun today.

Me: me too.

Then he leaned in to kiss me. It was a long kiss. I should invite him over more often…

----------**Nicks POV**----------

Me: thanks Matt. I had fun today.

Matt: me too.

Then I leaned in to kiss him. It was a long kiss. The kind of kiss that made you forget all your troubles. I smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled away.

Me: bye Matt. I'll call you later or something.

Matt: ok. Bye nick.

And with that I left. I went to the hotel and found Kevin there. We hung out for a while and then I texted summer.

(**bold is Nick. **_Italics is Summer._)

**hey Sum. Wats up?**

_nm. Hanging out with Tony. U?_

**hangin out with Kevin. Wat time will u b hme?**

_idk before 9pm. Will I see ya later?_

**yea prolly. Ttyl **

I hung out with Kevin and Garbo for a while longer. After a few hours we went swimming. When it was 9pm I left the hotel. Well, Kevin drove me to Summer's. he and Garbo went to a bar.

Me: Kevin, your 20. Not 21.

Kevin: I'm also smart.

I rolled my eyes.

Me: sure. Good luck.

Then I got out of the car and walked up to Summer's house.

Summer: _(hugs me)_ hey. Aren't they staying?

Me: nah.

Summer: then we have the house to ourselves again.

Me: cool.

We walked inside.

Summer: so…what did you do today?

Me: nothing much. Just hung out with Matt. Then with Kev and Garbo.

Summer: sounds…like…fun…?

Me: _(laugh)_ yea.

_**(awkward silence)**_

Summer: you wanna watch a movie upstairs?

Me: sure. If I pick the movie.

Summer: yes Nick. We can watch Finding Neverland.

Me: _(smile)_ Summy, you know me all too well.

Summer: _(laugh)_ **Summy?**

Me: yep.

Summer: ok then…NICKY. Lets go watch that movie.

Me: ok…SUMMER.

Summer: thank you Nick.

Me: its Nicholas. Or Mr. Nick to you.

Summer laughed and pushed me slightly.

We were upstairs sitting on her bed watching the movie. I had my hand on my knee and Summer started playing with my fingers. I smiled and without thinking lifted her hand to my lips and lightly kissed it. I lowered it and looked at her. She looked at me. Trying to figure out what my next move would be. I slowly leaned into her, waiting to see if she would pull away. She didn't. our lips touched. I kissed her. She kissed me back. I grabbed her hand and put it on my chest. I slipped my hand onto her waist.

Don't ask me how but we ended up with me lying on top of her: NOT MY FAULT. I pulled away from her lips and looked into her eyes. I laced my fingers with her left hand and slowly slipped my ring off her finger. I put it on her night stand. I leaned in to kiss her again. She kissed me back almost immediately. I started kissing her neck and her hands were running up and down my back. This went on for a while until she stopped moving her hands and simply kept them on my back. I stopped kissing her but kept my lips on her neck.

Me: _(whisper)_ whats wrong?

Summer: I don't think we should do this.

Me: why not? We've done it before.

Summer: _(sigh) _that's different Nick.

I lifted myself up on one elbow. I was still on top of her. With my other hand I was drawing circles on her stomach with my finger. I leaned down to kiss her collar bone. Her breath stopped for two seconds.

Me: how is it different?

Summer: when we did it then, we were dating each other. You were my boyfriend.

I kissed her stomach, over her shirt.

Me: and you were my girl.

Summer: exactly.

Me: you still are.

Summer: hmm?

Me: you're still my girl Summer. i…I love you.

She looked at me. Her eyes were sad. Once again I hated myself for putting her in this situation. It would be best if I just left for tonight. did I regret telling Summer I loved her?

No. it's the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

few more days passed by. Everything is still the same with everyone except Matt and Nick are getting closer. Also, dun dun dun! –pauses for dramatic effect—Nick and Summer are secretly seeing each other. But theyre not even seeing each other. They just kiss each other when they're home alone.

----**Matss POV**------------------

The Jonas Brothers had to do an interview in Wisconsin so they wouldn't be around all day. (Saturday.) I decided to call Summer and ask her what she's doing.

Me: _(on phone)_ hey Summer.

Summer: HEEYY MAATT!!!

Me: _(laugh)_ what are you doing today? Are you hanging out with Tony?

Summer: no. Tony has football practice. And I'm not doing anything. Probably just hang with Tori. You?

Me: nothing. You guys wanna hang together?

Summer: SURE! Yes that sounds like fun!

Me: cool. So where do we meet?

Summer: umm….my house as soon as possible.

Me: cool. I'm on my way.

Summer: awesome. See ya in a bit.

Me: ditto.

I hung up the phone and made my way to Summer's house. After a few minutes I got there and rang the doorbell. Summer answered it.

Summer: hey Matt. _(hugs me)_

Me: hey. Where's Tori?

Summer: eh. Upstairs looking through my closet for something to wear.

I laughed.

Me: what about her clothes?

Summer: I have no idea…huh

We laughed and went upstairs to her room. when we got there sure enough, Tori was looking through Summer's closet. When she saw me she came out of the closet and hugged me.

Summer: so…what are we going to do today?

Me: lets go get tattoos!

I said that half joking.

Tori: YES!

Summer: no…I still haven't decided what I want my tattoo to be…

Tori: you party pooper.

Summer: hey! I'm not a party pooper. How bout we got get something pierced?

Me and Tori: YES!

Tori: what would you guys want to get pierced?

Me: my tongue.

Summer: my belly button!...and, or my tongue. What about you?

Tori: my belly button and tongue.

Me: both today?

Summer: um…probably not.

Tori: um…same with Summer.

Me: cool.

Summer: TORI YOU LIFE KILLER!

Tori: HOLY SHIT WHAT? Did I step on something?

Summer: _(laughs hysterically)_ nope. You're just not 18.

Tori glared at Summer. I laughed.

Tori: and that's why you had to scream like that??

Summer: yep.

Me: my brother's 19. I'll ask him if he can take us.

Sum &Tori: okay.

I called my brother and asked him if he could say we were all his siblings and get us our piercings. He agreed.

--_(F.F. to in car with Matts Bro.)---_

I was sitting in the passenger seat. Tori and Summer were in the back. **(A/N: his bros name is Mason)**

Mason: hey Matt.

Me: huh?

Mason: we're going to Ohio for a few days.

Me: how come?

Mason: mom and dad want to visit their cousins.

Me: wait…when do we leave?

Mason: tomorrow.

Me: what time?

Mason: umm…7am I think…

Me: and we'll be back…

Mason: next Saturday.

Soon we arrived at the piercing place. we walked into The Piercing Place and chose our jewelry. While we were choosing it out, Mason was filling out all of our papers. After a while we left The Piercing Place with our new piercings. After that Mason dropped us off at Summer's house.

We were sitting in her front room talking about our piercings. It was 3pm. The doorbell rang and summer went to answer it. After a few seconds she walked back into the room with Tony.

Tony: hey guys.

Me and Tori: hey.

He sat down and Summer sat down next to him. We were all talking. At around 3:30, we put on the movie Nacho Libre. We were laughing and having a good time. After the movie we put on some music videos. While we were watching them I got a text message. From Nick.

(**bold is Nick **_Italics is Matt_)

**hey. Whats up?**

_nm. Hanging out with Tony, Tori, and Sum. U?_

**watchn Joe and Kev make fools of themselves. Mostly Joe.**

_lol. Yea. Wat time wil u b back?_

**prolly round 8 **

_cool. Ttyt _

Soon, 8pm came along and we heard someone scream "COW-A-BUNG-AAAHHH!!!!!" tori rolled her eyes and we all laughed at Joe. I walked outside and greeted the boys. Kevin and Joe walked inside while Nick stayed outside with me. We hugged each other.

Me: how was the interview?

Nick: eh. It was ok. I WAS going out with Miley Cyrus…stupid rumors.

I laughed and he smiled.

Nick: what about you?

Me: I'm going to Ohio for a week.

Nick: what? When do you leave?

Me: tomorrow at 7am.

Nick: so I wont see you for a whole week?

Me: nope.

Nick: aww.

Me: try not to miss me too much.

Nick laughed.

Me: well, I have to go. I'll be texting you though.

Nick: ok. See you in a week.

Then we hugged each other. After we hugged each other I pressed my lips on his. He kissed me back. We pulled away and smiled.

As I was walking home I realized that I forgot to tell Nick that I got my tongue pierced.


	10. Chapter 10

-----**Nicks POV**-----

I watched Matt walk away and then walked inside. I walked inside to the living room to see everyone sitting around just talking. I wasn't really expecting to see Tony there. And I definitely was not expecting him to be kissing Summer's neck. I was actually really glad when Joe decided to break it up.

Joe: HEY! No making out in public!

They looked up and Summer saw me. She smiled.

Summer: hey Nick.

Me: _(smile)_ hey.

Summer: how'd it go? still going out with Miley?

Me: _(laugh)_ nope.

Summer smiled again. After a few minutes Tony got up.

Tony: I have to go babe. I promised my mom I'd watch Justin **(A/N: his lil bro.)**

Summer: ok. Call me later or something.

Then she walked him to the door. We heard him leave then she came back and sat on the couch next to me.

Kevin: I think we better go too.

Summer: are you sure? You guys can spend the night if you want.

Tori: I would, but my mom would get pissed off. Something about me never being home.

We laughed.

Joe: I don't think Tori would like it if I stayed here. _(smirk)_

Tori rolled her eyes. so did summer.

Me: so we'll hang out tomorrow or something. _(HUGE smile)_

Everyone laughed and left. We were going to drop Tori off at her house. I was the last one. I was almost out the door when I turned around and said

Me: WAIT!

Joe: what?

Me: I want a water bottle.

Joe: and you call me immature. 'hey guys I'll be back. I want a water bottle' that woulda been nice. Not 'WAIT!' _(overly dramatic hand movement)_

Kevin laughed.

Kevin: you guys are both immature.

Tori: and what does that make you?

Kevin: it makes me…MUFASA!

We all laughed and when everyone was inside the car I inconspicuously pulled Summer inside the house. I led her to the kitchen. I grabbed her face and pressed my lips against hers. She put her hands on my arms and kissed me back. After a few seconds we pulled away. I opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. I turned to her and kissed her again.

Summer: I'll see you tomorrow Nick Jonas. If you want…call me later.

Me: I will call. Bye Sum.

She walked me to the door and I ran inside the car. I looked out the window and waved before Kevin pulled away.

When I got home, at the hotel I called Summer. We talked for a while. We mostly talked about the interview. I also gave her some gossip about other stars. A lot of it made her laugh a lot. I loved telling it to her. I love her laugh. its starting to drive me crazy again…I need her COUGH COUGH. We hung up when she got another call, from Tony. I couldn't help but feel angry. I walked out of the room I had to myself **(A/N: in the suite of the hotel. It's a huge room with three bedrooms a kitchen and a bathroom) **I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke. Before even opening it I slammed it on the counter. Kevin, who was sitting at the table, looked up from a song he was working on.

Kevin: whats up?

Me: nothing.

Kevin: but…never mind. Mom called.

Me: really? What did she say?

Kevin: she wants us back home.

Me: WHAT? NO! I'm not going!

Kevin: relax nick…I know. I told her that we didn't want to leave.

Me: and she's cool with it?

Kevin: well, yeah. She's flying in with Frankie next week.

**(A/N: their dad is there, staying in another sweet with Garbo, John Taylor, and the drummer Jack)**

Kevin: she also said that we can stay as long as we want. Dad seems to like it here… mom might stay here too. I doubt it though.

Me: that's good.

Kevin: why don't you want to leave anyway?

Me: because we hardly ever get to spend time with Summer…and Tori.

Kevin looked at me weird.

Kevin: Matt too?

Me: _(sigh)_ yes.

Kevin: is something wrong?

Me: yes. Nope. Its just that he'll be gone for a week.

Kevin: oh. I'm sure it'll go by fast.

Me: yeah…

----(_F.F. to next day)_----

We decided to go to an amusement park. We were all going except for my dad. Tony wasn't going either. I wasn't complaining. I wanted Summer all to myself today. We took two cars. John, Garbo, and Jack in one, me, Joe, Tori, Summer, and Kevin in the other car. When we got to the amusement park we had to wear hoods and sunglasses. We made sure to not sit in the front row of any of the rides. We spent the whole day there, me sitting next to Summer on every ride and Tori sitting next to Joe. Let me tell you, I wouldn't have it any other way. At around 4pm we all decided to go our separate ways. Me and Summer were walking together.

We were talking about a roller coaster when Summer changed the subject.

Summer: you know…I like wearing your ring.

Me: why?

Summer: because every time I see it I think of you.

I smiled.

Me: really? Well, I really like you wearing my ring.

Summer: why?

Me: because I know you think of me.

We were slowly leaning in to kiss each other when summer, thank god, came to her senses. She pulled away.

Summer: you, are _(whisper)_ Nick Jonas.

Me: oh yea.

I said that sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

Summer: we cant just kiss Nick. I mean…I really want to but, what if someone sees us? We'd both be screwed.

Me: you really want to kiss me?

Summer: stop taunting me Nick. You know I can get you back so much worse.

Me: can you?

Summer: _(laugh)_ stop!

I laughed. Then we met up with everyone. At around 7pm we decided to head back home. I decided to spend the night at Summer's house. When we got there we both changed into pjs and got ready for bed. I was wearing flannel pants and a white tank. She was wearing black sweat pants and a semi-tight blue shirt. We were sitting on her couch in the living room. we were talking about random things. We were just messing around and I playfully pushed her off the couch and onto the floor. She laughed and stayed lying on her back on the floor. She closed her eyes. I got off the couch and sat next to her. I smiled and playfully grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it up slowly…I wasn't planning on taking it off…at least, not yet. I kept lifting it up but stopped when I reached her belly button. I stared at her in surprise.

Me: sum, when did you pierce your belly button?

Summer: oh. I forgot to tell you. I got it yesterday. So did Tori.

Me: who took you guys?

Summer: matt and his brother.

Me: matt got something pierced?

Summer: yea. Didn't he tell you?

Me: nope. Maybe he forgot. What did he pierce?

She opened her eyes and smirked at me.

Summer: nothing special…just his tongue.

Me: matt got his tongue pierced!?

I said that sounding curious and excited at the same time. Summer laughed and nodded. She stopped laughing and I gently touched her belly button ring.

Me: does it hurt?

Summer: not so much anymore. If I were to punch it or something retarded like that then yes. It would hurt.

I laughed. Then I surprised myself by leaning down and gently kissing her stomach. When I looked up Summer had her eyes closed and she had goose-bumps on her stomach and arms. I smiled. Sometimes, it amazed me what I could do to this girl because I felt the same way.

She sat up and put her head on my shoulder. Then she hugged me. I hugged her back. I started stroking her arms with my thumb.

Summer: do you…want to go upstairs?

I looked at her in surprise. I knew what she was asking me and I nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

-----**Nicks POV**----------

_(continuing right where we left off. Wink)_

We stood up and Summer jumped on my back. I laughed.

Me: sure, Summer. I would love to carry you.

She laughed softly and kissed my neck. I walked up the stairs to her room. when we got to her room I walked to the bed, turned my back to it and let myself fall. Summer laughed as I landed on top of her. When I tried to get up she put her arms around me and held me down. I laughed. I tried to get up but she held on to me tight. I finally gave up trying to get free.

Me: you know…I don't like this…position…

Summer: _(laugh)_ why not?

Me: I cant see you.

She kissed my cheek and loosened her grip on me. I sat up and she sat up too. She was still behind me. She put her arms around my waist and her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few seconds. Then I turned around and lifted her so that she was now sitting on my lap with her legs around my waist. She put her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her hips. I pulled her closer to me. I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. she lifted her head so that our noses touched briefly. I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me. I licked her lips. She leaned in and kissed my lips passionately. I returned the kiss but before I could deepen it she pulled away. I looked at her and she had a mischievous look in her eyes.

Me: no, Summer…don't stop kissing me now…

She smiled and I licked her lips again. Then she kissed the corner of my mouth. I tried to kiss her again but she moved her head smirking. She giggled and leaned in towards me. Instead of her kissing me she bit my lower lip very seductively. I looked at Summer, trying to figure out what she was going to do next. Again she kissed the corner of my mouth. She wasn't letting me kiss her. I tried to figure it out, but then it hit me.

Me: you're getting me back for taunting you earlier right?

She gave me a mischievous smile.

Summer: maybe…

Then she pulled me in and kissed me. Again, she pulled away.

Me: …tease…

She smiled and licked my lips. I pulled her closer to me so that our bodies were pressed against each others. I smiled when she didn't pull away. I licked her bottom lip.

Me: _(kiss)_ summer…I _(kiss_)…need you _(kiss)_

I gently lay her on her back and climbed on top of her. I started to kiss her again. Then she started to kiss my neck. I let my hands wander all over her body. After a few moments she took off my shirt. We continued to kiss each other when her cell phone rang. Her ring tone was 'That's Just the Way we roll'. We kept kissing.

Me: who…is _(kiss)_ that?

Summer: Tori _(kiss)_

Me: _(kiss)_ you going to answer it?

Summer: nope.

After a while we were under her sheets I stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

Me: _(whisper)_ are you sure you want to do this?

She nodded. I grabbed her hands and laced my fingers with hers. Then it...happened...she gasped and I moaned softly. I put my face in her neck and kissed her. We were both breathing hard. ahem.

After a few hours of...doing it...and holding Summer close to me, I lay on my back and she put her head on my chest. I started running my fingers through her hair.

Me: I've missed this.

Summer: _(sigh)_ me too.

I kissed the top of her head.

Me: I forgot my phone downstairs. I'm going to go get it.

She nodded and moved to let me get up. I put on my boxers and flannel pants and left the room. I walked into the living room at the same time that she came down the stairs in a green wife beater and short black shorts. She walked into the kitchen and I followed her. I sat at the table while she opened the fridge. She took out a water bottle and I walked up behind her. I hugged her from behind while she opened the water bottle and took a sip. Before she could drink anymore I took the water bottle away and took a sip from it. She did the same right back. I smiled and kissed her cheek. Then we sat down at the table. We were starting to talk when my cell phone beeped. I looked at it and saw I had a text message.

I looked up and saw Summer looking at me. I opened the text and saw it was from Matt.

(**A/N: **_Matt is in italics, _**bold is Nick.**)

_hey. Is it 2 late_

I looked back up at Summer, not really knowing what to do.

Summer: whats up?

Me: text from Matt.

She looked guilty.

Summer: you gonna answer it?

Me: should i?

Summer nodded. I texted him back.

**kinda. Can I call you later**

_sure. Ttyl _

I felt kind of guilty. I looked up at Summer. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. We started talking again. About random stuff.

Summer: well, I'm going to go take a shower.

Me: can I go with you?

I asked that playfully. She played along.

Summer: why?

Me: so…we can…save water?

Summer laughed.

Summer: you can…if you can catch me.

Then she ran away. I chased her. I caught her. wink.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nicks POV**

When I woke up the next morning Summer had her head on my chest. I had my arms around her and she was still sleeping. I smiled when I remembered last night and kissed the top of her head. I rolled on top of her gently and when she was off me I got up and went down to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I saw Garbo sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. I stopped walking and looked at him. He looked up and smiled.

Garbo: hello Nicholas. Good to see you.

Me: uh…hi…?

Garbo: yep. That's the word.

I rolled my eyes.

Me: how'd you get in here?

Garbo: Tori gave me her key. I'm supposed to drive you to the hotel for some publicity thing. Something about a video and millions of fans…I don't really know.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

Me: thanks for the message. What time do we have to be there?

Garbo: _(checks watch)_ four hours. So we still have time. AaaAAAannd….

I waited for him to continue.

Me: and?

Garbo: nah. Never mind.

Me: c'mon! tell me!

Garbo: we can take Summer. Tori's going too.

Me: is that what you wanted, then didn't want to, but then did tell me?

Garbo: sure…if that makes any sense.

Me: so summer's going?

Garbo: yep. Oh and by the way…I saw you.

Me: _(head snaps up)_ what?

Garbo: I saw you this morning. I walked into her room to look for you and saw that you guys were pretty close…

Me: oh yea…we're that close…best friends.

Garbo: Nick, thou can lie to the media, but not to ones close friend, or thou self.

Me: garbo, you've REALLY lost it. THOU?

Garbo: oh c'mon Nick! I saw you guys holding each other. And I heard you telling each other you love each other.

crap. That's right.

Me: you stalker.

Garbo: sooo….you and her…like old times?

Me: if its what I think you mean then yes.

Garbo: Nice. But…isn't she going out with that Tony dude?

Me: _(sigh)_ yea.

Garbo: oh man nick. This is bad. This is very, very bad. Its…its illogical. I CANT have it.

Me: sshh! I know. that's why you have to promise to not tell ANYONE. NO ONE! Please garbo.

Garbo: wait…no one? So this is…your brothers don't know?

Me: no. please don't tell anyone. Please. Especially Matt.

Garbo: why not Matt?

crap. He doesn't know.

Me: uh…because we just met him and he might tell the press.

Garbo: _(nods)_ yea. So go wake Summer. It'll probably take her a while to get ready. No messing around.

I rolled my eyes and went up to Summer's room. when I got there she was still sleeping and I sat on the bed next to her. I brushed some hair out of her face and leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. Just like I knew would happen, she stayed sleeping. I laid my head on her stomach and just laid there. She still didn't wake up so I kissed the corner of her mouth again. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. I smiled back.

Summer: hey.

Me: hey.

I kissed her. She kissed me back. I pulled away.

Me: garbo knows.

Summer sat up.

Summer: what?

Me: Garbo knows about us…

Summer: how? And he knows im going out with tony?

Me: he's here. Tori gave him her key. He's going to drive us to some publicity thing. And yea. He knows about you and tony. But not about me and Matt.

Summer: oh man Nick. What if he says something?

Nick: nah. He wont. I trust Garbo. I already begged him to keep quiet.

Summer nodded.

Summer: what time do we have to be at that place?

Nick: four hours.

Summer nodded again and we both got ready. After a while we were ready so we were just waiting for it to be time to leave.

Garbo: Push Play is going to be there.

Me and summer looked up at him. That meant Mandy was going to be there…

Me: how come you didn't mention it before?

Garbo: I don't know…I think I forgot.

Me and summer looked at him as if he had three heads. Garbo saw the looks on our faces and laughed.

Summer: does Tori know?

Garbo: I don't know. possibly. Oh we have to pick her up too.

Me: thanks for giving us all the details.

Garbo: its what I'm best at.

Me: _(under breath)_ I hope we never eat your cooking. You probably think you're good at that too.

Summer laughed and Garbo said "I heard that!"

That made us al laugh more. Finally it was time to leave. I had the backseat with Summer while Tori rode in the front seat. When we called her to tell her we were leaving the house she "called it".

_(in the car)_

Tori: Mandy's gonna be there.

Me: for sure?

Tori: that's what she told Joe.

Summer: crap.

Garbo: she's really different.

Me: yea. She used to be cool.

Garbo: I was talking to her the other day.

Tori: What? When?

Garbo: she called me. She said something about being glad to see her old friends again.

Me: obviously she didn't mean us.

Summer put her hand on mine. I held her hand right back. Soon we were at the venue where we would answer questions from the fans and have photoshoots.

We answered questions from the fans. They asked us the usual. If we had girlfriends. Kevin told everyone he was single and looking. Joe told everyone he had a girlfriend. And I told everyone that I didn't have a girlfriend, and wasn't looking for one at the moment. Once we were done with that we were just waiting. So far, there had been no sign of Push Play.

Then an assistant walked up to us, a nervous looking kid.

Assistant: um…Jonas Brothers?

Kevin: yes?

Assistant: Push Play is running late and they were supposed to do the entertainment, but we have no idea what time they're going to get here. Do you think its alright with you if you perform in their place?

Kevin: won't they mind?

Assistant: the audience or Push Play?

Joe: both.

Assistant: well, the audience won't mind, and we told Push Play that if they didn't get here on time they wouldn't get the gig.

Kevin: _(sigh)_ we'll do it.

Assistant: thank you so much. We will pay you double what Push Play was going to get, seeing as you are unprepared.

Me: thank you.

He sighed with relief and walked away.

Summer: this is going to start drama with Mandy.

Joe: yep. Sure is. Damn. Where's Tori?

Summer: messing with Garbo.

Joe: what?

Summer rolled her eyes.

Summer: Not THAT kind of messing! Jeez. No look _(points to Tori)_ they're putting stuff in people's drinks.

Kevin: TORI! GARBO! Get. Over. Here Now.

They both walked over.

Kevin: you guys can't do that here. We just got a spot.

Tori: its not OUR fault! They said you guys were gay. And you guys are NOT gay.

Me and joe laughed. Then Kevin explained the Push Play situation.

Tori: well, someone isn't going to be happy.

Kevin: I know. but how could we turn it down? I mean c'mon, we're getting paid double!

We all stayed quiet. Then we preformed four songs: Year 3000, Hollywood, S.O.S., and Hold On. Still no sign of Mandy.

By the time we were done performing and had gotten our money Mandy and Push Play showed up. Apparently, they had found out about us taking their spot. Mandy wasn't happy. She walked right up to us. Tori seemed excited. Everyone else just waited to see what would happen.

Mandy: why would you guys take their spot?

Kevin: they asked us to.

Me: and thanks for getting here late. They paid us double.

Mandy glared.

Mandy: you guys just can't stand the fact that someone else might take your spotlight right?

Joe: _(very sarcastically)_ OH YEAH. You see, if Push Play all of a sudden just took our spot it would be the end of our career. We would be VERY devastated and probably never sing again. Gee I don't know.

Mandy: wow, joe. You've really changed.

Me: how Mandy. How has joe changed?

Mandy: for one, look who he's dating.

Everyone waited to see what would happen next. Tori laughed.

Tori: haha. Yea. He's dating someone with a life.

Mandy: so what, you saying I don't have a life?

Tori: what would you do if I said yes?

Garbo: OK. So, I think its time we go home yes? Summer don't you have somewhere to be?

Summer glared at Mandy.

Summer: No.

Garbo: REALLY? I could have SWORN you said you NEEDED to LEAVE. NOW.

Kevin: yea. We better go.

Mandy: scared?

Joe: that's it we're staying. Oh and don't worry Mandy, you missed the best part of the night.

Mandy: what?

Me: US. You missed US mandy. You know, you could have more than two best friends. Or however many you have. I could care less. You say we've changed? Wow. I see how dumb you really are now.

CJ just so happened to walk by and heard that one.

Cj: whoa. Who are you calling dumb?

Joe: how many Mandy's are annoyingly standing in my face?

Cj: I know you're not talking about Mandy.

Joe: wait, THIS Mandy? Yea I'm talking about THIS Mandy.

Cj got really mad. He looked like he was about to hit Joe. Immediately me and Kevin stepped up and Cj kind of backed down. But then the other guys from Push Play showed up. Talk about drama. We were all staring at each other, anything could happen. I felt someone lightly put their hand on my arm and I turned to look at the person. Summer had her hand on my arm and was silently asking me to calm down and just let it pass. I smiled slightly at her and hugged her. She hugged me back. That seemed to bring Kevin back to his senses and he let Tori calm Joe down. Then we walked away from them.


	13. Chapter 13

I was sitting in the car with Summer and Garbo. Tori, Joe, and Kevin all went in Kevin's car.

Garbo: oh, that assistant dude told me you guys get to go to that party thing on Sunday.

Sunday, Matt would be back.

Me: gee Garbo. I really like your vocabulary.

Garbo laughed. So did summer. Then she rested her head on my shoulder. we were both in the backseat.

Summer: well, that was a lot of drama.

Me: _(laugh)_ yea.

I kissed the top of her head. I looked at the mirror and saw Garbo looking at me. I looked away. He laughed. Summer had fallen asleep. When we got to her house I got out of the car and carried her in. I laid her on the bed and kissed her before leaving. Then I locked the door and left her house.

_(F.F. two days later.Monday was the drama day, so its Wednesday, summer didn't hang out with nick on Tuesday, she hung with Tony)_

I was at Summer's house with Tori, Joe, and Kevin. It was just us hanging out. Tori, Joe, and Kevin were watching some movie and me and Summer were in her room watching Spongebob. Yea, call us kids, but we had fun. We weren't all that into the show, but I liked it because I was alone with Summer. We were talking and watching TV when Tori yelled up the stairs.

Tori: NICK! SUMMER! Kev and Joe are going out to get something to eat! What do you guys want from McDonalds?

We told them and soon heard the front door slam. So now only me, tori, and summer were in the house. We heard the TV on in the living room and assumed Tori was watching some random channel. Something on E!. we were right.

Me and summer were sitting and talking when summer's phone went 'pah-da-pah-pa-do-pow!' she had gotten a text message. I decided to mess with her so I picked up her phone and opened it. She tried to take it from me but I didn't let her.

Summer: nick c'mon give me my phone.

Me: but…I want to read your text.

Summer: please nick?

Me: umm…

She tried to reach for it but once again I didn't let her get it. Then I started reading the text. Out loud.

Me: 'hey baby. Last night was awesome we should do it again soon. Wink'

Summer: NICK! Let me get my phone.

I stood up and she did too. She was trying to reach for it, but I wasn't letting her.

Me: you slept with Tony last night?

Summer: maybe. What's it to you anyway?

She didn't say that meanly.

Me: oh, I don't know…hmm I'll text him back for you.

wow. It kinda hurt that Summer slept with Tony. But then, they ARE going out…

Me: 'no, Tony. I don't like you'

Summer: NICK NO! don't send that!

Me: why?

I was just pretending. I wouldn't do that to her. She jumped on me and I fell over. She was ontop of me trying to get her phone. I wonder what Tori thought…we made a loud crash…

I rolled over so that I was on top of her. I straddled her waist and pinned her arms down. She couldn't move. She just stared at me.

I leaned down and kissed her.

Me: I wont text him.

Summer: thank you.

I leaned down and kissed her again. This time, it was a deep kiss. We were making out, tongue and all when Tori walked in. she just stared down at us.

Tori: yea…I'm…um…going downstairs…

I got off of Summer and sat up. She sat up too.

Me: go talk to her.

She nodded and went to talk to her.

**Summer's POV**

I walked out of my room and downstairs to find Tori. Damn, me and nick were BUSTED. I found her in my kitchen eating popcorn.

Me: hey Tori…

Tori: yea?

Me: um…

Tori: whats going on with you and nick?

Me: Tori, if I tell you, you have to promise to never tell anyone. NO ONE. Not even Joe.

Tori: fine.

Me: me and nick are secretly seeing each other.

Tori: DAMNIT SUMMER!

She said that in a harsh whisper. It wasn't meanly though. it was more out of surprise.

Me: I know Tori…its messed up but when I'm with nick…I don't know…

Tori: sounds like you love him.

Me: _(sarcasm)_ really? I had NO idea.

Tori laughed.

Tori: well, now that you told me your big secret, I'll tell you one.

Me: _(sigh)_ no Tori. You CANT kill Mandy.

Tori rolled her eyes and laughed a little. Then she got serious again.

me: tori whats wrong? Is everything ok?

Tori: I don't know Sum…

I waited.

Tori: Summer, I'm pregnant.

**Nicks POV**

I was walking down the stairs, I was going to walk straight passed the kitchen when I heard Summer say 'pregnant'. Thinking it could have been her I quickly walked into the kitchen. Summer and Torrance stopped talking once they saw me.

Me: is…everything…ok?

Tori sighed.

Tori: nick, I'm pregnant.

Me: wow. congrats?

Tori: yea. You're gonna be an uncle.

I hugged Tori.

Me: you ok?

Tori: yea.

Summer: when are you going to tell Joe?

Tori: um….

Me and Summer both glared at Tori.

Tori: FINE. Today.


	14. Authors Note

hey, thanks for reading this!

:D

I forgot to mention that I have nothing against Push Play or Mandy. I think that all five people are awesome, and it just so happened to fit with my story. :)

Just thought I'd clear that up.


	15. Chapter 14

**Tori's POV**

I was sitting in Summer's living room with Nick and Summer. I was really nervous about telling Joe. How would he take it? I looked up at Summer. She was looking at me with a worried expression.

Summer: Tori, its ok, don't beat yourself up over this.

Nick: yea, I mean, Joe loves you. he wouldn't think any differently about you.

I smiled.

Me: thanks guys.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and just waited. Finally we heard Kevin and Joe outside of Summer's house. I was more nervous then ever.

Me: um…

Summer: you can tell him after we eat.

I just nodded. There's no way I could get out of this one.

Joe and Kevin walked in with the food. Well, Kevin walked in and Joe tripped. Lucky for him the bag went flying out of his hands and landed RIGHT on the coffee table in the living room.

Nick: joe, you are SO lucky.

Joe: huh? No. I meant to do that. Those were my mad skills, my mad Danger skills.

Kevin: yea. If the bag fell on the floor you would have been in danger.

Joe: I don't get it.

Kevin: ok.

Joe: explain it to me.

Kevin: no its ok. Just forget it.

Joe: aaww, c'mon kev! Explain it! PPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Kevin: PPPPSSSSSVVVVVTT!!!! GAHH JOE! JEEZ YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!

Summer and nick laughed. I walked into the kitchen. Summer followed me.

Summer: _(laugh)_ Nick's recording kevin's "explanation" for their youtube.

I laughed.

Me: sum, I don't think I can tell him.

Summer: well, you're gonna have to. And I suggest you do it soon, as in today, because if you don't it might lead to drama.

Me: I HATE it when you're right.

Summer just gave me a real cheesy grin.

Soon the boys walked into the kitchen and we all ate and laughed. Joe seemed to notice that something was up because he kept sending me weird 'eye-looks'. You know, the kind that say '_whats up?' _and '_we're talking about this whether you like it or not'_. I would just smile. When everyone was done eating I looked at Joe.

Me: uh…Joe? Can I talk to you?

Joe: of course.

Everyone stayed in the kitchen and I gave Summer a knowing look.

Summer:…OH! Right. Uh KEVIN! Can you drive me and nick to get ice cream?

Kevin: why? You guys can drive.

Summer: yea, but its more fun if you take us! C'mon Kevin! ICE CREAM!

Kevin: oOOooohhh man! I'm not getting out of this right?

Summer: NOPE. _(big smile)_

Kevin: fine. Let's go.

Summer: YAY!

Me and Joe watched them leave and laughed when we heard Nick and Summer both scream "I'm DRIVING!" we heard Kevin scream back "NO I AM! WHY DO YOU WANT ME HERE ANYWAY IF YOU BOTH WANT TO DRIVE??? EH?"

Me: wow, Joe. You sure do have a crazy family.

Joe laughed.

Joe: yea, but you wouldn't love us any other way.

Me: that's true.

Joe slowly leaned in to kiss me. I let his lips touch mine and I kissed him back. I loved that Joe's kisses never got old. Every time we would kiss there would be an extra spark. Something that made me want him more than the last time I had kissed him. He's perfect.

We slowly pulled away.

Joe: wow, Tori. I love you so much.

I smiled.

Joe: what did you want to tell me?

Me: oh…um…promise you won't get mad?

Joe: yes…

Me: do you love me?

Joe: Tori, of course I do. You're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong.

Me: well, joe, I don't know if its wrong. I guess it can be…

Joe: tori…what's wrong?

I took a deep breath. Joe was practically sitting on the edge of the couch. No not practically, he was sitting on the VERY edge of the couch. Wow. I was causing this boy so much suspense. He's cute when he's anticipating.

Me: joe…I'm…i…um…

Joe: please go on.

Me: I'm pregnant.

Joe fell off the couch. He got up as soon as he fell.

Joe: I'm okay.

I smiled. This wasn't what I expected.

Joe: Tori, are you serious? We're…I mean…

Me: yes joe. I am pregnant.

Joe: wow. Tori…have you decided what you want to do?

Me: I've thought about all the possibilities. Your opinion really counts.

Joe just stayed silent.

Me: look, joe, I'm sorry…i…

He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. I kissed him back. He pulled away, but kept his forehead on mine.

Joe: tori, don't be sorry, this isn't your fault…and…I wouldn't mind having the baby.

I looked up at him.

Me: joe…I'm so young…we're so young…I mean, you have your whole career in front of you.

Joe: tori, _(sings)_ I would give it up, just to show you I'm in love...

Oh wow. I really wasn't expecting that. My eyes started to tear up and Joe pulled me closer to him. He hugged me and I knew that everything was going to be ok.

Me: so…we're going... to have…a baby?

Joe: only if you're sure you want to go through with this.

I slowly nodded my head. Joe hugged me really tight.

Joe: thank you Tori. Thank you so much.

Me: huh?

Joe: thank you for making this one of the best days of my life.


	16. Chapter 15

**Nicks POV**

While me, Summer and Kevin went out to eat ice cream we told Kevin the latest 'gossip'. At first Kevin was really shocked and started getting all protective but Summer calmed him down and soon Kevin was cool with it.

Kevin: so…what do you guys want to do now?

Me: I don't know. but I'm bored.

Summer: lets go swimming!

Me: its 7pm.

Summer: theres this one pool place that is open all night. We can go there.

Kevin: sure. I get to take my girlfriend.

Me: WHAT? Who? Hey! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!

Summer: ok Nick, no need to sound like a karate chopper. And yea kev! Why didn't you tell us?

Kevin: _(that cute shrug of his)_ I guess I wanted to know where we stood in our relationship...you know..._(bang flip)_

Summer: I see. So, still a secret?

Kevin: to the world yes. But I guess you guys and Joe and Tori can know. garbo knows.

Me: I cant believe Garbo knew before me. What kind of a brother ARE you??

Kevin: wow nick, you're such a drama queen. And he knows because he kind of…walked in on us.

Me: walked in on wh-oh. Never mind. PLEASE don't answer that.

Summer laughed. She was sitting next to me in the booth. I put my hand on her thigh. She looked at me and smiled.

Summer: so whats her name?

Kevin: Kim.

Summer: aww! Kevin and kimmy!

Kevin: whatever.

Me: you like it don't you?

Kevin glared at me. Summer laughed again.

Kevin: are we swimming or what?

We all got up and left. Then we went by Summer's house. We had extra clothes there and Summer got her swimsuit. She changed into it and put on a tank and short shorts over it. We asked Tori and Joe if they wanted to come but they decided to stay home and watch TV. And talk. We were going to meet Kim at the pool.

Me: so, me and summer are going to have to swim and watch you and Kim suck face?

Kevin: you don't have to watch!

Summer: theres private pool rooms. You guys can get one and we'll get another one.

Kevin: why can't you guys swim in the public indoor pool?

Me: I'm nick jonas, remember? I will get attacked.

Kevin: so.

Summer: _(slyly)_ well, we CAN share a pool place with Kev and Kim.

Kevin: are you sure? I mean, you can get your own pool room. you know, me and Kim kinda wanted to talk...

Me: sure Kevin.

Then I mouthed to Summer "smart!". She smiled and winked at me.

When we got to the pool place we waited in the main room for Kim to show up. When she did Kevin introduced us to her. She was very pretty and was really nice. Her and Summer got along well. Finally Kevin wanted to go swim, so we all went to our private pool rooms.

_(in pool room)_

Me: so...what do you think of kim?

Summer: she's really nice.

Me: yea.

Then summer took off her tank and short shorts. She was only in her bikini. I found myself staring. She walked over to me smiling. She put her hands on my waist and kissed me. Then she lifted my shirt over my head. She pressed her head against my chest. I held on to her. She put her arms around my waist. I ran my hands across her back. I untied the string of her top.

Summer: nick, can you tie it back please?

Me: but summer...

Summer: nick, someone might walk in.

Me: no one will walk in.

Summer: please nick? Please tie it.

Me: I will.

I kissed her. She held on to me so that her top wouldn't fall off. We kept kissing each other. Then I tied her top for her.

Summer: thank you.

I smiled at her and we got in the pool. We were just swimming around talking. I swam up to her and hugged her. We were facing each other and she put her hands on my shoulder. Then she leaned in and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and smiled. I started rubbing my hands up and down her back. She kissed the corner of my mouth and I bit her bottom lip. Then she swam away. I eventually cornered her. I put my hands on her waist and she put her hands around my neck. I leaned down and started kissing her neck.

_(this went on for a while). _

I lifted her up and sat her on the ledge of the pool. I climbed out after her and lay down on top of her, continuing to kiss her. It was about to get a bit more...intense...when we heard someone outside the pool room about to come in. they were opening the door. Summer quickly rolled over so that we both fell in the pool. Just as we fell into the pool Kevin walked in.

Kevin: hey guys, I think we should head home now.

Summer: ok.

Me: whatever you say Kev.

Kevin: is everything…uh…alright with you two?

Me: yea…why wouldn't it be?

Summer: yea Kevin. Why? We're absolutely spiffy.

I looked at summer.

Me: spiffy?

Summer: yeap.

Me: yeap?

Summer: yep.

Kevin shook his head and left the room. I leaned in to summer and whispered in her ear.

Me: I think the kiss I gave you got to your head, Ms. Spiffy.

She laughed and I noticed that she had goose bumps on her arms. I smiled and kissed her lips very tenderly.

Summer: god nick. You make life so difficult.

Me: blame my parents.

Summer: more like thank them.

I smiled.

Me: _(whisper) _you're beautiful.

Summer: _(whisper)_ I love you .

I kissed her jaw line.

Me: I love you too.

She leaned her head back and I kissed her neck for a while.

We got ready by putting close on and my disguise. After that we walked to the lobby where Kim and Kevin were making out.

Me: EWW!

They pulled away.

Kevin: you sound like Frankie. hey…um…can I trust you two with the car?

Me: what do you mean?

I was starting to think that Kevin suspected something between me and Summer.

Kevin: you wont blow it up?

Summer: uh, no?

Me: why Kevin? Whats up?

Kevin: I think…well, theres been a change of plans. I'm going to spend the night by Kim's house so…you guys can drive back to Summers…or anywhere you want to go.

Me: really?

Kevin: yeah.

Summer: cool.

Kim: yeah, well c'mon Kevin. I think we should go now. Bye Nick. Bye Summer. It was really great meeting you guys.

She smiled at us and hugged us. She smelled like Kevin. I looked at Summer and saw that she noticed the same thing. We caught each others eyes and stifled a laugh.

Summer: it was great meeting you too, Kim. See ya around.

Me: yea Kim. Bye. Bye Kev. Love you man.

Kevin: love you guys too. Nick, PLEASE don't do anything stupid.

I gave Kevin a weird look, but smiled and shook my head. Then they walked out of the pool place…thing.

Me: so...what do you wanna do now?

Summer: um...I don't know. I guess we can go back to my house.

Me: ok.

We walked out to Kevin's car and I drove us to Summer's house. When we got there all the lights were turned off so we assumed that Tori and Joe were either asleep or not home. We walked into the kitchen; the house was silent. I turned on the kitchen light and Summer walked over to the counter. There was a note on the table:

_Sum, I'm spending the night at the boys' hotel, kev texted us to let us know bout Kim. Your mom called, she's coming home Sunday at around 11pm :)_

It was obviously from Tori. We sat down to watch a movie in the living room. my phone rang. It was Matt. I looked at Summer, she was looking back at me.

Summer: answer it.

I answered it.

Me: hello?

Matt: hey nick, how are you?

Me: hey Matt, I'm ok I guess, things could get better, I mean, you're not here. How are you?

Summer laughed at how cheesy that sounded.

Matt: _(laugh)_ yea, I'm ok. And its Wednesday night so all I need is Thursday and Friday and I get to leave ohio!

Me: _(laugh)_ sounds like you love it over there. _(that was said sarcastically)_

Matt: _(sarcasm) _OH YEAH. Man, its amazing over here really. Especially since theres no cable and the ground is way too rocky to skate. But seriously, I love Ohio, but not where my family is.

Me: yea. Well, you'll be home really soon. Oh and I wanted to ask you something.

Matt: ask away.

Me: there's this party thing on Sunday, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us. Its gonna be the band, Summer, Tori and possibly Tony.

Matt: oh sure. That's sounds so much more fun that what I'm doing now...

I laughed.

Me: what are you doing now?

Matt: helping my grandparents pick potatoes.

That made me laugh.

Matt: so...what are you doing right now?

Me: nothing. Just hanging out with Summer.

Matt: oh that's cool. Tell her I said hello...and goodbye. I gotta go.

Me: ok, I'll talk to you later.

Matt: yeah. Bye.

Me: bye.

Then I hung up the phone. Me and Summer sat in silence.

Me: so...uh...are you taking Tony to the party on Sunday?

I saw that Summer's smile kind of flickered.

Me: whats wrong?

Summer: nothing.

I looked at her.

Summer: fine. Me and Tony just haven't been getting along the same as we used to.

Me: what do you mean?

Summer: I don't know. we don't talk as much and well, when we do hang out all he wants to do is...

Me: I get it.

Summer: yeah. And I don't know but its kind of frustrating.

Me: do you...think he's cheating on you?

Summer: I don't know. and if he was, I wouldn't be all that upset about it. I mean, c'mon.

I smiled.

Summer: so...

I could tell that she wanted to get away from the subject so I quickly tried thinking of something to say.

Me: so...your mom's coming home Sunday.

Summer: yeah. That's cool I guess. I'm gonna miss having the house to myself. Although, let me tell ya, it'll be pretty much the same.

Me: don't worry about it Summer.

She smiled at me. I leaned in to kiss her.

Summer: let's see who showers the fastest.

Me: oh I so beat you!

Summer: bring it!

We both sat quietly for a few seconds then at the exact same time, without warning we both bolted for the showers. I showered in the main bathroom while summer showered in her bathroom. After a few minutes me and Summer both walked out of the shower at the same time. We stared at each other and both screamed "I WON!...NO I DID!...I DID YOU LIAR!" we both stared at each other and simultaneously burst out laughing.

I walked up to her and put my hands on her waist.

Me: mmm...you smell good.

Summer: really. I would think so Mr. Smart Curls. I just showered.

I laughed.

Me: mr. Smart Curls?

Summer laughed and I pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck. I pulled back and we walked into her room.

Me: lets watch a movie.

Summer: the notebook.

Me: ugh.

Summer: Moulin Rouge.

Me: UUUGGGH.

Summer: uh...click?

Me: hmph.

Summer laughed.

Summer: heres what we'll do. We will put all of our choices in the dvd player and click random.

Me: sounds good.

We set everything up and Moulin Rouge started playing. I sat on her bed with my back against the wall watching the movie. Summer sat between my legs with her head leaning on my shoulder and chest. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Summer: I really like this movie.

Me: _(laugh)_ chicks.

She laughed.

Me: you know...earlier, when you were talking to Tori I heard you say pregnant.

She waited for me to continue.

Me: for a moment I thought you might have been the one pregnant.

She laughed softly. Then stayed quiet.

Summer: hey Nick...

Me: hmm...

My lips were playing with her ear.

Summer: what would you do if I was...pregnant?

Me: oh...uh...I'm really sorry Summer, but I have no idea what I would do. I guess I would know if I had to...

Summer: I understand...but...

Me: what if the baby wasn't mine?

Summer: yeah...

I tilted her head so that she was facing me.

Me: summer, I love you. I would love you no matter what. I wouldn't care if the kid wasn't mine. It would be yours and I would love it as if it were mine.

Summer: oh nick...

Me: you don't believe me?

Summer: I do, its just...I love you so much.

I leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss which she happily returned. She lay on her side and watched the rest of the movie in silence. I lay right beside her, my arms around her waist and my face in her neck.


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own the Jonas Brothers.  
I only own anyone you are unfamiliar with. Although, if you have a friend named Summer, I'm pretty sure I don't own her. :D  
Haha idk, someone asked me to write that, inside jokes, inside jokes. :D :D  
****  
I have nothing against Mandy or Push Play. They all pwn:)**

* * *

(A/N: remember that its Thursday. Also, its still Nick's POV and they are at Summer's house. Everyone is at Summer's house, well, Kevin, Kim, Joe, Tori, Sum, and Nick. I also don't not dislike the name Josephina. I like it because it's unique. [:)

We were all sitting in Summer's living room just talking about random stuff until the conversation somehow led to Tori and Joe.

Kim: so...have you two decided on names?

Joe: oh yes.

Tori gave him the 'wtf' look.

Joe: if it is a boy we will name him Joseph. If it is a girl, we will name her Josephina.

Summer: no offense Joe, but I REALLY dislike the name Josephina.

Joe: so do I, so PRAY that it's a boy!

We all laughed.

Kevin: no...if it's a girl you should name her...uh...Kevangeline.

Me: KEVANGELINE?? _(confused sigh) _well, at least its not something like 'kevinina' or 'kevina'

Everyone laughed again.

Me: but who can go wrong with Nick and Nicole?

Kim: um...no...how about Aidan?

Summer: NO FAIR! Tori your kid better not be a boy! Aidan's my baby's name!

Me: you guys are crazy.

Summer: I think that if it's a girl you should name her Summer.

Tori: _(sarcasm) _haha. I so did not see that coming.

Joe: and what? If it's a boy we name him Autumn? Or Spring? Or Winter? How bout March?

Summer: stop making fun of my name. _(sticks out tongue) _its going to be a girl. You're going to name her Summer.

She said that with a straight face and we all laughed.

Tori: so there's the answer to Kim's question. We haven't come up with names.

Summer: speaking of the party on Sunday...

Kim: who's speaking of the party on Sunday?

Summer: now that you mention it...

I laughed and I wanted to kiss her and hold her so bad. I tried to shrug off the feeling. Summer looked at me.

summer: what do we have to wear?

Me: uh...clothes?

Tori: really? I would have never guessed that!

Kevin: haha. Yea, its formal. So...uh...you girls can wear your...you know...fancy dresses.

Summer: cool.

Kevin: oh and Tori, I made an appointment for you to see a doctor. Your appointment is Sunday morning.

Tori: oh...wow...thanks kev.

Joe: yeah. Thanks man.

Kim: so, we can all go.

Joe: yea and you can meet the last member of our "crew".

Joe looked at me.

Joe: matt comes back...Saturday?

Me: yep.

Joe: cool. You'll like him Kim. He's a cool guy.

Kim: so...who wants to go shopping?

Me: hey Kev, didn't you need help fixing the car?

Joe: oh yea...doesn't it make that weird sound...something like..._(starts to beat box)_

Kevin: _(blank look on his face, like with the Spice Girls incident.)_

Me and joe: THE CAR! Isn't it messed up?

Kevin: ...yes...?

Joe: cool, we'll help you fix it.

Me: yeah. Sorry girls. I mean, we'd really love to go…but…car issues.

Kevin finally got the gist of what was going on.

Kevin: right!

Summer, Tori, and Kim started laughing.

Kim: so...us girls will take my car.

Kevin: why don't you just take ours?

Joe smacked the back of his head and I sighed in frustration. The girls laughed again and went shopping.

_(A/N: kim bought a pretty strapless short pink dress. She wore cute pink flats to match. Tori bought a flirty red dress with thin straps. It came up a little before her knees. she bought stiletto heels to match. Summer bought a green halter top dress with matching heels. Nick wore what he wore in the SOS vid when he walks out of the restaurant, Joe what he wore in that one poster with the purple streamers. And Kevin what he wore to the Teen Choice Awards. Oh and imagine Tony and Matt in similar clothes.)_

_(F.F. to Sunday)_

It was early in the morning and we all had to get up to accompany Joe and Tori to the doctor's office. Matt was with us and I was really happy with that. Everyone would be going with us except for Tony, and that made my morning a tad bit better.

The appointment was at 8:45 am so we all got up at 6:30. I would be in one car with Summer and Matt. Joe, Tori, Kevin, and Kim would be in another car. We left the house at 7:30. When we got there me, Kevin, and Joe were in disguises. We were all sitting in the waiting area, waiting for the doctor to see Tori. When they finally did call Tori, joe got up with her. Kevin and Kim waited a few minutes with the rest of us when they decided to walk around. So now it was just me, summer, and matt. We were sitting talking when an old lady came up to talk to us. Well, to talk to Summer.

Lady: hello dear, how far along are you?

Summer looked at her as if she were crazy. Matt answered for her.

Matt: oh she's just a few weeks along.

Summer glared at Matt and I tried not to laugh.

Lady: I'm here with my daughter, she's twenty-three. How old are you?

Me: she's 16.

Once again Summer glared.

Lady: who is the father?

She asked that looking between me and Matt.

Me: we don't know. we're here to find out.

Summer: oh...no. that's-

Matt: yea, just goes to show what happens when your drunk at a party.

Lady: oh...so the three of you...

Summer: no, the thing is-

Me and matt: yep.

Lady: you guys are so young.

Me and matt both put our hands on Summer's stomach.

Me: yeah, but we love each other so much.

The lady looked at us as if we were crazy.

Lady: well...good luck.

Then she quickly walked away. Me and matt started laughing.

Me: the look on her face!

Summer: that was NOT amusing. Nick, you are SO lucky no one knows who you are.

Matt: aww c'mon summer! That was funny!

Summer: whatever, just don't do that again. You guys make me look like a whore.

Me and matt looked at each other and started laughing.

Me: sorry Sum.

Matt: yea sorry. Won't happen again.

After a while we left the hospital. We went to have breakfast at Denny's and we were all talking about Tori's appointment.

We talked a bit more then left. We spent the whole day together, just us. Then it was time to get ready. All of us guys would be at the hotel getting ready while the girls got ready at Summer's. tony was going to meet us at Summer's.

Us guys got ready and drove to Summer's house. Kim let us in and we waited in the living room. tori came down the stairs. Joe started to compliment her and they kissed each other. Tori walked into the kitchen and I followed her.

Me: hey tori you look nice.

Tori: thanks nick. You look good too.

Me: thanks. Where's summer?

Tori: upstairs.

I nodded then left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. Nobody noticed that I was gone because Joe, Kevin, and Matt were trying to beat box. I knocked on Summer's door and slowly opened it. I saw her in her dress trying to smooth it out. She looked amazing.

She noticed me in the room and smiled. I closed the door and walked up to her.

Me: wow, sum. You look amazingly beautiful tonight.

Summer smiled.

Summer: thanks nick.

I put one of my hands on her waist and the other on her neck. Then I kissed her lips very softly. She kissed me back. The kiss was so gentle. When I pulled away she had her eyes closed. I kissed the corner of her mouth and she opened her eyes.

Summer: is tony here yet?

I got mad when she asked for him.

Me: no.

Then the doorbell rang and we heard someone talking. We walked down the stairs and Tony was there. He saw summer and his eyes got wide.

Tony: summer, you look great.

Summer: thanks Tony. You look great too. So...are we ready?

Kevin: you bet. We're meeting the band over there. Who's driving?

Joe: um...I guess Kev can take Kim, me and Tori. The rest of you can go in a different car.

Me: yea. Um...I'll drive.

Matt: SHOTGUN!

We all laughed and got into our cars. Then we drove to the Party Place. we arrived at the Cliché Hotel, where the party was being held. We walked in and sat at a table where John, Jack, and Garbo were sitting. we sat down and began to talk. There were two empty seats at the table and I wondered who we would have to share with. God. I hope it isn't Miley.

After a few more minutes of talking Drake Bell and Josh Peck came to sit at the table with us. We introduced everyone who wasn't familiar with Drake and Josh. Drake is a good friend of ours. Then Tony said he would be back. Drake sat across from Summer.

Drake: so, Summer, how long have you known these silly boys?

Summer: haha. Um...for a while. Me and Tori met them at a concert.

We were all talking and having a good time. Tony came back.

Summer: hey. Where'd you go?

I could tell that summer didn't care. She just wanted to see what he would say.

Tony: oh, uh, I had to call my brother. He's having friends spend the night at home and I want them out of my room.

The look on Summer's face made me think that she didn't believe him one bit.

Summer: that's cute.

Just then Mandy and Push Play walked in. they sat at a table near ours. Tony was staring at Mandy.

Tony: who is-are they?

Summer filled him in.

Tony: well, that's not nice of them.

Summer smiled.

Everyone started talking with everyone and then the host of the party pretty much told everyone that the press would be there and all that crap. Then he announced that Mandy would be performing a song. I looked at Joe and Kevin with my eyebrows raised.

Joe: sounds like someone wants a life.

Kevin: is she serious?

Summer: can she sing?

Tori: can we shoot her?

Garbo: this should be interesting.

Me: sshh! Lets watch.

Just then Mandy started singing to the song Dreamers by Push Play. She wasn't all that bad. But I thought that Summer and Tori were much better singers. When the song was over our table just kind of stayed quiet then we slowly started clapping. The people at Push Play's table were going crazy.

Mandy: thank you. I know I'm amazing.

Kevin: is she serious?

Summer: she wasn't all that great.

Tori: can we shoot her?

Garbo: that was interesting.

Me: sshh! She's gonna say something!

Mandy: anyone wanna top that?

Tori rolled her eyes.

Joe: yea! Tori will!

Tori: wtf joe!

Joe: c'mon babe! You cant back out now! She's gonna think you're scared.

Tori: yeah I know, thanks a lot. So what do I do?

Me: sing?

Tori: sing what?

Drake: uh…do misery business.

Tori: but I need a band for that!

Summer: I'll play for you. lead guitar baby! WOO!

Matt: I'll do drums.

Garbo: i'll be your bass.

Kevin: sweet. Now get up there!

Our table watched as they walked onto the stage. Mandy looked furious. I nudged Joe and told him to look. He caught her eye and waved cheerily. Then the music started. They were amazing. Summer and Tori rocked out and made it an awesome performance. We were all impressed. Mandy looked like she could have died. When they were done with the song everyone went crazy. Then Matt, Summer, Tori, and Garbo came back to sit down.

Joe: TORI! That was incredible! I knew you could rock out like that...but damn! Tonight made it unbelievable!

Tori kissed him.

Tori: awe, thanks joe.

Me: _(to matt)_ matt, you're pretty sweet on drums!

Matt: thanks.

Me: _(to summer)_ wow summer. you were...wow.

She laughed.

Tony hugged Summer. then he whispered something to her. She smiled softly and hugged him again.

Drake: _(to summer)_ you were amazing. Can you play any other instruments?

Drake seemed pretty interested in Summer.

Summer: yeah, I can play the piano and the drums, just a little bit. So can Tori. Oh I also sing.

Drake: that's awesome, ever think about starting a band?

Summer:_ (laugh) _yeah we've thought about and both think we don't want to do that. I like my life without having crazed people follow me everywhere I go.

Drake: _(laugh)_ and that's what makes you smart.

I was talking to matt and I saw Tony and Mandy kind of...flirting with each other from across the two tables. I didn't say anything though. but I did point it out to matt. After a while Mandy got up and sat at another table with some of her friends. Tony followed her. Summer and Drake were still talking. Summer noticed him leave though. I looked up to see Tony and Mandy sitting pretty close. He leaned in to whisper in her ear and she laughed. Then I saw him put his hand on her thigh. I wondered what Summer would do if she saw this.

Me: hey matt...look at Mandy and Tony...

Matt: what the hell are they doing?...look at Cj. He looks upset.

I looked at Cj and sure enough he was looking at Mandy, staring at her in disbelief. He left the room. Matt then quietly let Summer know what was going on. She looked up at them and her face showed a mixture of confusion and amusement. She tried to shrug it off but she couldn't after Tony and Mandy got a bit more...touchy feely.

**(Summer's POV)**

Matt told me about Tony and Mandy. I tried to shrug it off but couldn't when he started touching her in inappropriate places. I guess it wasn't all that bad but c'mon. I couldn't take it anymore. I was talking to Drake.

Me: look, Drake, I'll be right back.

Drake: ok.

I got up from the table and walked over to Tony and Mandy.

Me: hey Tony.

Tony: summer! hey, I was just talking to Mandy...you know...

Me: right. Listen, if you're going to flirt or mess with other girls, please make sure you don't get caught. You know, there are ways to do it inconspicuously.

He just sat there staring at me. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. in the hall outside I leaned up against the wall. Then I sat on a nearby couch. I just sat there doing nothing, thinking about how I didn't care that Tony was most likely cheating on me and how stupid he was for not caring if he got caught. why did he need me for then?

I looked up when I heard a door open. Then Cj came out of it. He saw me and sat next to me on the couch.

Cj: hey.

Me: hey.

Cj: did you see them?

Me: yeah. They're idiots. No offense.

Cj: no. they are. Mandy...she's different. I think she might be cheating on me.

Me: yeah. Same here. But with Tony cheating on me...not Mandy.

Cj kind of laughed lightly.

Cj: what I don't get, is why they would do that in front of us.

me: well...its not something that extreme.

Cj: summer, they were feeling up on each other. They were-

Me: please stop.

Cj: I'm sorry.

Me: no, its ok.

I didn't know why that bothered me so much.

Cj: you were great...performing.

Me: thanks. I'd say Mandy was great...but I don't like her.

Cj laughed again.

Cj: I don't like her much right now either. You know...you're actually a nice person.

Me: uh...ok...

Cj laughed.

Cj: the way Mandy talks about you and Tori makes it seem like you walk around putting poison in random people's drinks.

I laughed.

Me: no, that sounds like Mandy.

Cj: why don't you like her?

Me: why DO you?

Cj: I guess Mandy can be a great person when she wants to be. But I can see now why you don't like her.

I didn't get to say anything else because Tony walked out.

Tony: summer, can I talk to you?

I sighed in annoyance.

Me: sure.

Cj got up and walked back into the party.

Tony: look summer-

Me: save it Tony. I don't need excuses. I know what I saw so don't try getting out of it.

Tony: but summer-

Me: I don't want to hear it.

_(more arguing)_

**Nick's POV**

I was talking to Matt when I saw Summer walk up to Tony and Mandy. Me and matt just waited for something to happen. She told them something and left. She looked kind of upset. After a while Tony left too, and Cj walked in. I thought he would go straight to Mandy, but he walked up to me.

Cj: _(quietly so no one but Matt would hear)_ hey Nick, Summer and Tony are arguing, she seems really upset. Just thought you should know.

Me: thanks.

he walked away to talk to Mandy.

Joe: what'd he say?

Me: nothing.

Kevin: he walked up to you to say nothing?

Me: just that he thinks Mandy is really different and he would like to talk sometime.

They seemed convinced with my answer. Then I told matt that I was going to talk to Summer. he nodded. I liked that our relationship was so easy going. I walked out of the party room and saw Tony and Summer in a very heated argument. I waited for a while, seeing what would happen. Summer was looking pretty upset so I decided to 'jump in'.

Me: hey Summer can I talk to you?

Summer: yes.

Tony: cant he wait? We're talking now.

Summer: we're ARGUIING. And right now, I really don't want to deal with it.

Tony: but I'm your boyfriend. I should be talking to you. not HIM.

Me: she's my BEST FRIEND. I've known her longer.

Tony: so? That doesn't make a difference.

Me: tell me ONE thing about Summer that I don't know.

Summer: please stop. Tony, I'm going to talk to Nick.


	18. Chapter 17

Tony glared and walked into a different room.

Me: you ok?

Summer nodded her head.

Summer: I don't even know why this is bothering me so much...he's an idiot.

Me: then why are you dating him?

Summer: I don't know nick. I like him.

Me: but he's hurting you.

Summer shrugged and went to go get Tony. I walked with her. When she opened the door we saw Tony making out with some random girl.

Summer: UGH! You are RIDICULOUS! What the hell Tony??

Tony: Summer wait!

Me: just back off Tony.

Tony: summer! I don't see what the big deal is about me kissing other girls! Just a while ago you were going on about how you didn't care!

Summer: that's different tony! You're making out with a lot of girls! Not just one other! And i told you I didn't want to catch you! jesus! How stupid are you?

Tony: but babe-

summer: babe? What the hell do you need me for if you can have ANY girl you want?

Tony: summer, I wouldn't care if you made out with other guys!

Summer: really? So you wouldn't care if I did this?

She turned to me and pulled me into a very heated kiss. Of course I kissed her back. I felt her tongue wander into my mouth and I did the same right back. I smiled. Our tongues were getting tangled with each others'. It was great. Suddenly tony pulled us apart. He looked like he wanted to hit me.

Tony: ok I do care.

Summer: see.

Tony: c'mon Summer...lets just talk about this.

Summer: no. I don't want to talk right now. Call me when you come to your senses.

she pulled my arm and we walked back into the party. She told everyone at our table that she wanted to leave. Drake offered to drive her home, but summer politely declined seeing as Josh was having a good time.

Me: we'll take her.

I said indicating Matt. Matt nodded. Summer smiled at us and thanked us.

Me: hey guys I'll see you later. I don't think I'm coming back.

My brothers nodded and we left. I drove us back to Summer's house. It was 9pm. Me and matt stayed at her house for a while talking. Summer filled Matt in about what happened with Tony. She didn't tell him that we kissed though. at around 10:30 we decided to leave. Matt wanted to drive so he went to wait in the car leaving me and Summer alone.

Me: sum, you sure you're ok?

Summer: yeah.

Me: do you want me to stay? I can.

Summer: no. Matt just got back. Spend time with him. Besides, my mom'll be here soon.

I nodded and hugged her. Then I left.

_(in car with matt)_

Matt: so...where do you wanna go?

Me: um...I would say lets go back to the hotel but my dad will probably be there.

Matt: oh...lets go to my house. I have it to myself.

Me: sounds good.

The rest of the car ride I stayed quiet, thinking about Summer and hoping she was ok. When we got to Matt's house we went up to his room. I sat next to him on the bed and we were just talking and watching TV.

Matt leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back. He pushed me so that I was lying on my back. He crawled on top of me and continued to kiss me. His fingers were undoing the buttons of my shirt. I was letting him. Then I pushed him off me.

Matt: is everything ok?

Me: well, yea but...matt I've never done this.

Matt: you've never had sex?

He sounded surprised.

Me: no, I mean yes. I have had sex but...not with another guy.

Matt smiled and kissed me again.

Matt: don't worry Nick, I'll teach you.

Then we started again.

At 1am I decided to leave. I kissed Matt goodbye and told him I would call him in the morning. Then I decided to drive by Summer's house. If the lights were on, I would walk in. I drove by and the lights were on so I parked in her driveway and knocked on the front door. Her mom answered.

Summer's mom: hello Nick! Its really good to see you!

Me: its really good to see you too Mrs. Storms.

Mrs. Storms: so, how was your tour?

We talked for a while. She told me that Summer was in her room but I decided to talk to her mom for a while. She seemed like the perfect mom, but she didn't really know anything about Summer. after a few minutes of talking with Mrs. Storms I walked up to Summer's room.

I knocked on the door and slowly walked in. she was lying on her bed watching TV. She sat up when she saw me. I walked over and sat next to her.

Me: I thought you would be sleeping.

Summer: I couldn't.

Me: _(a little angry)_ is it Tony?

Summer didn't say anything.

Summer: so...what brings you here?

I told her about Matt. She smiled.

Summer: OOo, so Nicholas Jonas is more...experienced.

I laughed and laid her down. Then I climbed on top of her and started kissing her.

Summer: you just never get tired huh?

I smiled.

Me: nope.

After a few minutes we heard her mom knocking on the door. She was opening it so Summer pushed me off of her and I fell off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. Her mom walked in and stared at us.

Mrs. Storms: nick, what are you doing on the floor?

Me: I was trying to dance like Kevin.

She smiled and shook her head.


	19. Chapter 18

_(few days later. Summer decided to give Tony another chance. Matt and Nick((cough)) and Tori still hasn't told anyone about her being pregnant.)_

We were all hanging out at the hotel, well everyone except Tony. We were all talking about random stuff.

Tori: hey sum, wanna go shopping?

Summer: sure. Anyone else wanna come?

Nobody else wanted to so the two girls left. I spent the rest of the day with Matt and my brothers. After a while Joe and Kevin got bored so they decided to go to a Starbucks. Joe complained about going, but felt the need to annoy Kevin. It was just me and Matt at the hotel.

Me: I'm bored.

Matt: me too.

I looked at him. He was looking at me with a mischievous smile.

Matt: let's play video games

Me: ok.

Then we played video games. Lots of video games.

_(F.F. to later that day)_

Matt had to go home and Tori and Summer came back from shopping. Kevin and Joe were still out. Tori was bored so she went to hang out with Kevin and Joe. Now it was just me and Summer. I walked up to Summer and grabbed her hand. I put my other hand on her waist and led her to the couch. I sat down and sat her down on my lap. She pressed her forehead against mine and we just stayed quiet for a while.

Me: _(whispering)_ I love you Summer...

Summer: I love you too, Nick.

I kissed her lips very softly.

Me: do you love Tony?

Summer hesitated.

Summer: no.

I hugged her and gently kissed her neck. Then her phone rang. She tried to get up but I put my arms around her waist and held on to her. She kissed me VERY passionately and my arms fell weak to my side. She took that chance to get up and walk to her phone.

Me: damn.

Summer laughed softly. When she got to her phone she looked at it and ignored the call. Then she walked back to where I was sitting, put her phone on the table, and lay on the couch with her head on my lap.

Me: who was it?

I started running my fingers through her hair. she closed her eyes.

Summer: tony...why don't you like him?

Her eyes opened and she looked at me. I looked back at her.

Me: I don't know...I guess...I don't know...maybe I'm jealous...

Summer: but...why would you be jealous? I mean...

Me: I guess...I guess I just want you to be all mine...I don't want to share you...I don't like the thought of him touching you the way I do...

Summer: nick...i...I don't think...

She closed her eyes again.

Summer: maybe we shouldn't do this anymore...

I stopped running my fingers through her hair and sat her up. Her eyes opened again.

Me: summer, don't say that. We both know that you want this just as much as I do...don't you?

Summer nodded and I hugged her.

Summer: but Nick...this whole keeping it a secret, its getting really...I don't know...

Me: I know, baby, but...if we kept it from everyone for this long, we can continue right?

I was almost pleading her. I didn't want to lose Summer.

Summer: nick, Garbo and Tori found out...you're keeping things from your brothers...you've never done that before.

Me: summer, greg and Tor found out because we weren't thinking straight...and my brothers keep things from me...no one else will find out Sum.

Summer: but what if Matt finds out?

Me: he wont summer.

Summer: what about...Tony?

Me: summer, are you afraid of Tony?

Summer: I'm afraid of what he can do.

Me: what? What can he do?

Summer: he can ruin your rep, nick. I don't want that to happen to you.

Me: summer, I don't care! I love you. please, I don't want to let you go...please Summer, we can do this.

Summer looked into my eyes and nodded. She hugged me and I hugged her back tighter.

Me: I really do love you, Sum.

Summer: I love you too, Nick.

_(F.F. next day)_

**Summer's POV**

I was hanging out with Tony at his house. The house was empty. Only me and Tony...yay. We were sitting in his living room. he went to his kitchen to get us something to drink. My phone rang. It was Nick. I answered it.

Me: hello?

Nick: hey, Sum. Where are you?

Me: Tony's. whats up?

Nick: oh. Nothing I was just wondering.

I could tell that he got mad because I was hanging out with Tony but I wasn't going to lie to him. And I kind of liked it...Nick's extra sexy when he's mad.

Me: relax Nick...I don't want to do anything.

Nick: ok...so...you wanna hang out later?

Me: sure. And...talk to Tori...she'll tell you why I'm here.

Nick: is everything ok?

Me: yeah, everythings fine. Just um...tori'll explain everything.

Nick: ok, well I'll talk to you later.

Me: ok. Bye.

I was over t Tony's house because I wanted to break up with him. But...I didn't know how he would take it.

Tony: hey.

He handed me coke in a glass. I thanked him and took a sip from the glass. It tasted weird. I didn't drink anymore.

Me: um...Tony...

Tony: yeah?

Me: I don't think I want a relationship right now.

Tony: wait. Are you breaking up with me?

Me: yes.

Tony: no. you cant.

Me: excuse me?

Tony: you can't break up with me Summer. I want you.

Me: too bad. I'm leaving.

I was hoping things would run smoothly. But the dumbass has to say something stupid to piss me off.

Tony: you're not going anywhere.

I tried to walk towards the door but Tony came up to me and grabbed my wrist roughly.

Me: tony...stop!

He didn't listen. He half dragged, half carried me to his room where he shut the door. He threw me onto his bed. I tried to get away but years of football for Tony really paid off. He was strong. Screaming was no use, we were home alone. The most I could do was try to fight him off. That wasn't going too well. I managed to push him off of me temporarily but he pushed me against the wall and slapped me. I hit him right back as hard as I could. He grabbed my wrists and threw me to the floor. Once again I tried to get free but it was no use.

_(you get what happened)_


	20. Chapter 19

**Nick's POV**

After I talked to Summer I did as she said and called Tori. Tori told me that Summer wanted to break up with Tony and that was why she was at his house. I was happy that she was breaking up with him...but at the same time I felt kind of bad and hoped that I wasn't the reason they were breaking up.

_(F.F. to Later that day)_

I hadn't talked to Summer all day. I was hanging out with my brothers when Joe's cell phone rang.

Joe: hello?...hey babe...uh...hang on...

Joe put the phone down for a second.

Joe: nick, have you talked to Summer?

I shook my head.

Joe: tori?... yeah he hasn't talked to her...NO. he HASN'T talked to her...yeah...ok...let me know...love you...bye.

Joe hung up the phone. Me and Kevin looked at him.

Kevin: what's up?

Joe: tori hasn't talked to Summer all day...she isn't answering her phone.

My face paled.

Me: what?

Joe: I said-

Me: I know what you said...but I talked to Summer...she was at Tony's house...

Kevin:...well, we can wait for Tori to call.

I had no choice but to agree. After a while Tori called. She said she had talked to Summer's mom and that Summer had gotten home about an hour ago. I sighed in relief and my brothers and I started watching TV. After about an hour my cell phone rang. It was Tori.

Me: hello?

Tori: hey nick, I'm going to need you to come to Summer's house right now.

Me: sure...is everything ok?

Tori: I don't know...I'll explain when you guys get here.

Me: WHAT? What do you mean you don't know?...

Tori: its complicated, Nick. Just get here as soon as you can I'm starting to worry.

Me: shit Tori. I'll be right there.

I hung up the phone and Joe and Kevin were looking at me funny.

Me: that was Tori, she wants me to go over to Summer's. she said hurry.

Kevin: lets go.

Then he quickly rushed us out the door. Kevin quickly drove us to Summer's house. When he was driving in front of her house I didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop. I opened the door and jumped out. Normally Kevin would yell his head off but considering the situation he let it pass.

I quickly ran up the steps to her house and rang the doorbell. I waited for a few seconds before Tori opened the door looking kind of worried.

Me: tori, whats wrong with Summer? where is she?

Joe and Kevin came running up to me and Tori.

Tori: she's in her room. she isn't opening the door for anyone. I was thinking that you could talk to her Nick...her mom said that she came home and locked herself in her room…

Kevin: that's not like Summer...when did you last talk to her Tor?

We were now standing in the kitchen.

Tori:...before she went to Tony's house…

Joe: wait, why did she go to Tony's?

Me: she wanted to break up with him.

Joe: why-

Tori: the point is, she would have called me to let me know what had happened, but she didn't.

Kevin: nick, didn't you talk to her at tony's?

Me: yeah…

Joe&Tori: what did she say?

Me: to call you…

Us talking was really getting us nowhere. I made my way up to Summer's room. her mom was standing outside her door trying to get her to open it. Then she saw me.

Mrs. Storms: oh Nick, I'm glad you're here. Maybe'll she'll talk to you…

Then she walked away. I knocked on the door.

Me: summer?...summer it's me…can you please open the door?

I waited a few seconds. Nothing. I looked around for something to open the door with. I found a screw driver on a shelf. It was long and thin and I used that to open the door. I walked into summer's room and locked the door behind me. I looked at Summer. she was laying on her bed with her eyes open, staring at nothing. I walked up to the bed and lay down next to her. I brushed some hair out of her face and gently kissed the curve of her neck. She didn't move.

I put my face in her neck and kissed her again. I put my arm around her waist and held her close to me.

Me: summer, baby, talk to me…

She didn't say anything.

Me: do you want me to get you anything?

She shook her head.

Me: do you want me to set up a shower?

Summer: I showered when I got home.

Ok…so she was talking now… I leaned towards her and kissed her cheek.

Me: baby…im going to tell your mom and Tori that you're ok…they're really worried.

She nodded. I was about to get up when she grabbed my hand. I stopped and turned to look at her.

Summer: _(whispering)_ come back…

I nodded.

Me: of course.

I walked out of Summer's room and down to the kitchen where Tori and my brothers were. Summer's mom was getting ready to go out somewhere.

Me: _(whispering)_ where is she going?

Kevin rolled his eyes and said in a disbelieving tone

Kevin: out. With friends. Unbelievable.

I was kind of surprised.

Me: Mrs. Storms!

Mrs. Storms: yes, Nick?

Me: um…I talked to Summer…she's just feeling a little sick…

Mrs. Storms: oh, ok. That's wonderful…

I looked at her weird.

Me: what time are you going to be home?

Mrs. Storms: I'm not coming home today…as a matter of fact, I'm late…see you all later.

Then she left. I walked back into the kitchen.

Tori: you talked to Summer?

Me: yeah.

Kevin: what did she say?

Me: she told me she showered when she got home…

Joe: is she ok?? Did she like, hurt her head or something?

Tori smacked the back of his head lightly.

Tori: NO! I'm guessing Nick asked her a question?

Me: yeah…but she wouldn't say anything else.

Tori: well, I have to get home…Nick are you staying here for the night?

Me: yea.

Tori: cool, well call me when she tells you something. Anything. I'm not even supposed to be out of the house…shit I'm screwed.

With that she kissed Joe and left the house quickly.

Kevin: yeah Nick, I think I'm going to go too…and I think Summer will talk to you more if its just you two…

I nodded my head.

Joe: I would stay to keep you company, but I know kevin'll miss me.

I nodded again.

Joe: call us if anything. No, call us anyway…you know what, I'll call you.

I laughed lightly and nodded my head. Then they left. I walked back up to Summer's room. once I got there I lay down next to her. Once again I put my face in her neck.

Me:…summer, do you want to talk about it?

Summer:…not yet…

I nodded and started running my hand up and down her arm. Then I touched her side. She tensed up. That's when I got a bit more worried. I slowly lifted her shirt up. She had bruises on her side.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry its taken me a while to update. :/  
i'll post lots of chapters today. :D

LMAO means laughing my ass off. :)  
hope that helped. :)

_

* * *

_

_(while all this was happening Frankie and Mrs. Jonas show up at the hotel with their dad.)_

I stared at Summer. trying to think of reasons why she would have bruises on her side. I sat her up. She looked at me. I moved hair away from the other side of her neck and saw another bruise.

Me:…summer, what happened?

Summer: its nothing, Nick.

I was starting to get mad. I lifted the other side of her shirt a little bit. I saw another bruise. I rand my finger across her side and she held my hand, stopping me. I gently grabbed her wrist and saw another bruise.

I shook my head.

Me: this, this isn't nothing Summer. did you get into a fight?

She looked at me.

Summer: sort of…

I shook my head again. She obviously didn't want to talk about it just yet. I pulled her into a tight comforting hug. She held on to me. I lay down with us still holding each other. I kissed her lips. She kissed me back but then she pulled away. I looked at her confused, but she just closed her eyes and put her face in my neck. I held on to her and after a while we both fell asleep.

_(F.F. to later that night)_

I woke up later that night and Summer wasn't laying beside me. I sat up and saw her sitting against the wall on her bed. She had her knees up to her chest and her head in her knees. she was crying. I sat up and hugged her. I think she was ready to talk.

Me: summer…

I held her tight and waited for her to calm down a bit. She finally took a deep breath.

Summer: I broke up with Tony…

I felt both guilty and mad at the same time. I kissed the side of her head.

Me: summer…is that all? do you regret breaking up with him?

Summer: its not like that Nick…I don't regret breaking up with him…I went over to his house…

I waited for her to continue. She did but I cut her off.

Me: wait. Tony did this to you?

She nodded. I was **EXTREMELY** pissed off.

Me: but Summer…what happened? Why would he-

Then it clicked.

Me: oh summer, did he…did he hurt you?

I knew that Summer would understand what I meant. She slowly nodded her head. I pulled her to my chest and held on to her tighter than I had all night.

Me: _(whispering) _its ok Summer…

I realized that was a very stupid thing to say because she was obviously not ok. I looked at Summer.

Me: are you cold?

She nodded her head. I got up and went into her closet. I found one of Kevin's hoodies so I took her that one. She put it on and I hugged her again. I held her until she fell asleep. When she finally fell asleep it was 4:30 am. I got up and left the room. I walked into the kitchen and called Joe.

Joe: _(sounding sleepy and a bit annoyed) _hello?

Me: joe!

Joe: uuggh. What nick? I didn't take your socks!

Me: no you idiot. I'm at summer's remember?

Joe: yes, nick, it is summer.

Me: JOE, WAKE UP YOU RETARD!!!

I heard him fall off the bed and then hurry to pick up his phone.

Joe: huh? Nick? Hello? When did you call?

I rolled my eyes.

Me: I only just called you. I found out whats wrong with summer.

Joe: _(now sounding more awake) _is she ok? What happened?

I told Joe what happened.

Joe: are you serious?!?!

He shouted that into the phone. Obviously waking up Kevin. Joe quickly let him know what was going on.

Joe: nick, what's tony's address?

Me: what?

Kevin: joe, don't be stupid. You can't randomly show up at Tony's house at 5am.

Joe: why not! The time doesn't stop me. And I should kick his ass a million times harder for being the cause of me waking up at 5am on a non-running day!

Kevin: no joe, you're going to call Tori and let her know whats going on. Then we're all gonna go by Summer's later and make sure she's ok.

Joe sighed in defeat.

Joe: fine.

Then I heard Kevin going back to sleep.

Joe: listen, Nick, we're just a phone call away, you know I'll be over there faster than you can say…the longest word in the dictionary…whatever that is…and you also know that I would be kicking Tony's ass right now if Kevin weren't watching me…so_ (whisper) _kick his ass.

Me: right, well I'm gonna make sure summer's ok. Talk to you later.

I hung up the phone and walked to Summer's room. I saw her still sleeping so I called Matt. He answered confused so I let him know what was going on. While I was talking to him he was leaving his house. He arrived at Summer's house a few minutes later.

Matt: is she ok?

Me: she's sleeping now…listen, I want to go to Tony's house.

Matt nodded.

Matt: I'm going with you.

I nodded. I walked up to Summer's room while Matt waited in the kitchen. When I got to Summer's room I sat next to her on the bed. I leaned down and gently kissed her. Her eyes immediately shot open and she tensed up. I quickly put my hand to her face gently to let her know it was me. She saw me and she relaxed a little.

Me: sum, me and Matt are gonna go get something. Probably coffee or something. You want anything?

She shook her head.

I kissed her. She didn't kiss me back. I wasn't used to that. I understood though.

Me: we'll be right back…_(whispering)_ I love you…

I kissed her cheek. Then I left her room and I left the house. Matt suggested we go get coffee before the "dirty work".

When we got to the coffee place though, we saw tony all over a girl. I walked up to him.

Me: hey tony….does this mean you and Summer broke up?

Tony: who? Oh, hey Nick. Yeah. Didn't she tell you? I would assume she did since you guys are BEST FRIENDS.

Me: get up.

Tony: _(getting up)_ what?

The man behind the counter was watching us. Tony got up in my face.

Me: summer went to break up with you. why the hell did you have to touch her the way you did?

Tony: I didn't want to break up with Summer. and I could have done whatever I wanted, which is what I did.

Me: I'm pretty sure its over between you and summer.

Tony: oh yeah? I don't think so.

Me: what the hell is your problem?? Do you not care about this girl you have sitting next to you?

Tony: nick, you understand don't you? summer's gorgeous. So is tori…damn too bad she's dating your bother I could have had to babes.

I couldn't take it anymore. I swung. I hit him square in the jaw. Before he could hit me back I pushed him against the wall and punched him again. Then Tony started hitting back. Soon we were boxing it out in a tiny coffee shop. Behind me I could here the owner screaming "I'LL CALL THE POLICE! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Tony and I ignored him we kept fighting. Then matt came and tried to separate us. He finally got me off of Tony and held me back. The owner of the coffee shop was holding tony. Me and matt left before the cops got involved. Matt had to drive us back because I had somehow hurt my hand pretty bad. Well, not that bad. But bad enough that it stopped me from playing the guitar and I was thankful for not having any shows anytime soon because Kevin would have bitched like an old lady without her knitting needles.


	22. Chapter 21

**Matt's POV**

I was driving me and Nick back to Summer's house. Damn, Nick really knew how to fight. He must have hit Tony pretty damn hard for him to hurt his hand...wow.

We got to Summer's house and Nick sat at the kitchen table. I looked at him.

me: you want ice for your hand?

nick: sure...thank you

I got him the ice and he put it on his hands. I sat next to him on the table.

me: does it hurt really bad?

nick: kinda, but its so worth it.

I smiled. then I kissed him. he kissed me back. we kept kissing until my phone rang. it was my brother Mason.

me: hello?

mason: yo, where are you and why? it's like 6:30am

me: what the hell is up with you and always being up early?

mason: answer my question fool.

me: you ain't ghetto so stop playing like you is.

nick started laughing.

me: I'm at Summer's. why?

mason: what are you doing at Summer's?

me: answer my question first.

yes, I know our conversations could get boring.

me: because I wanna be here.

mason: well mom wants you home. I don't know...hang on...

I could hear him talking to my parents in the background.

mason: they want you here. I think we're going somewhere...not to sure...

me: ok, I'll leave in like...two minutes.

mason: see you.

then he hung up the phone. I looked at nick and told him I had to leave. he nodded his head and walked me to the door.

**Nick's POV**

matt left and I went up to Summer's room. she was awake watching TV. I went to lie down next to her. she turned to face me. she sat up at looked at me.

summer: where'd you go?

me: nowhere...

summer put her hand on mine and I winced in pain. she looked at me weird and held my hand gently.

summer: what happened to your hand?

me: don't worry about it, babe.

she shook her head. I decided to tell her, she would find out anyway. I don't like lying to summer.

me: Sum...I...um...I got into a fight with tony.

she looked at me, concerned.

summer: what? why, what happened? are you ok?

me: don't worry Summer. I'm fine. I hurt my hand because I hit him really hard.

summer: nick, you didn't go to his house did you?

me: didn't have to. he was at the coffee shop me and Matt went to.

summer nodded and closed her eyes. she lay back down. I ran my finger across her stomach and she tensed up. I really wasn't used to that. I stayed in bed with Summer and after a while she fell asleep. after a while I got a text message from Tori.

_hey, I'm gonna be by Summer's house in a bit. Ur bros are gonna b with me. -Tori_

I texted her back and told her that Summer was asleep. I looked at Summer's hands. she was wearing my ring. I smiled.

_(F.F. to August)_

_(let's just say that Tori is one month pregnant)_

I was hanging out with Summer. matt was at his house, Kevin was with his girlfriend and Joe and Tori had another doctor's appointment. after the Tony incident, we had all made sure that Summer wasn't pregnant. she wasn't, thank god.

we spent the whole day just talking, Summer was back to being her normal self so we were also laughing. it was about to be 10pm so we went to her room. she turned on her TV and we were watching America's Next Top Model. I was SO bored.

me: sum, can we PLEASE change the channel?

summer: but Nick, I've never seen this episode.

me: it's a rerun; you'll get to see it again.

we argued and I have no idea how but I ended up straddling her waist, tickling her. we stopped and just stared at each other.

me: I love you summer...

summer: I love you too, Nick.

then I leaned down to kiss her. that lead to something else...mhmm

_(F.F. to a week later)_

**Summer's POV**

I was on my way driving to the grocery store. apparently Tori was in desperate need of Oreo cookies and Joe couldn't drive.

psh.

I got to the store and made my way to the cookie aisle. I called Joe.

me: Joe, I'm at the store

Joe: in the cookie aisle?

me: yes...

Joe: what do you see?

me: I see little kids being chased around by green midgets. what kind of question is that? of course I see cookies!

next to me a girl laughed. I looked up at her and smiled.

Joe: _(laughing)_ so there are no green midgets?

me: _(laugh)_ no. sorry Joe.

Joe: aww, I really wanted one.

me: haha. so, what else do you want me to get? I got the Oreos.

Joe: um...nothing.

me: are you sure? once I get back home, I swear to green midgets I won't leave the house again.

Joe: okay, okay, get me a...green midget.

me: JOE! I'm serious. I won't be coming back to this store looking like a freakin' retard.

Joe: _(laughing)_ fine, just get a blue toy dinosaur.

me: WTF????

Joe: it's on a commercial on TV. they look fun, and pretty, and enjoyable!

me: uh, Joe...I don't think you need a stuffed dinosaur.

Joe: PLEASE SUMMER??

me: fine. I'll get you your freakin' stuffed lizard.

Joe: it's an amusing blue toy DINOSAUR. big difference Summer.

me: _(laugh)_ fine. I'll be home soon.

Joe: Awesome! oh, and don't name the dinosaur, I don't wanna confuse it.

me: Joe?

Joe: yea?

me: lay off the Red Bull.

Joe: _(laugh)_ right after you get me my blue dinosaur named Orange.

me: but Joe, the dinosaur is blue.

Joe: I know that.

me: but you're going to confuse it...you know what...I can't believe I just said that. whatever I'll see you in a few.

Joe: _(laugh)_ ok. bye.

I hung up the phone and turned to look at the girl that had laughed earlier.

girl: hi, I don't mean to sound creepy or anything, but aren't you that girl that knows the Jonas Brothers?

me: uh...yes?

girl: hey, I'm Katie.

me: I'm summer.

Katie: I don't mean to be nosy, but were you just talking to Joe Jonas?

me: uh, yeah.

she squealed.

Katie: sorry. its just I really love them. I've been a fan for so long.

me: that's really good to know.

for the rest of the time I was in the store I walked around with Katie. she surprisingly didn't ask me too many questions about the Jonas Brothers. she was actually a really nice girl and I could tell that we would get along great. and, she was my age.

once I had found Joe's lizard, excuse me, DINOSAUR, Katie and I stood together in the check out line. somehow her ride home had to leave in a hurry so I offered to drive her home.

we were in my car and I was asking her for directions when Joe called me.

Joe: did you buy my orange?

me: you didn't say anything about oranges. there is no way I'm walking back into the store, if you want an orange get it yourself.

Joe laughed.

Joe: I meant my dinosaur.

me: _(laugh)_ oh, yea I bought you Orange.

Joe: awesome, I can't wait to play with it.

me: Joe you're such a freak. I'll see you in a bit.

Joe: hurry up, Tori wants her cookies.

me: okay bye.

I looked at Katie. I asked her if it was okay if we went to my house to give Tori her cookies. she said she was okay with it so I drove us to my house. when we got there, everyone was there. everyone meaning Joe, Tori, Kim, Kevin, Matt, and Nick.

**Nick's POV**

I was sitting in Summer's living room with everyone waiting for Summer to come. when she did, she had a friend with her. she was extremely pretty. I found myself staring.

summer: hey everyone, meet my new friend Katie. I met her just now and she's really cool.

we all introduced ourselves. then we started talking. I found that I really liked Katie. and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.


	23. Chapter 22

**Matt's POV**

Summer had got to her house and she had a friend with her. Soon her friend introduced herself and we all started talking. I looked at Nick. I didn't like the way he was staring at her. She was extremely pretty. Was I jealous?

Psh!

Yes.

I couldn't keep my eyes off Nick. I really wanted Katie to go home and I was kind of mad at Summer for bringing her over.

Me: hey summer, can I talk to you?

Summer: sure...

**Summer's POV**

Katie introduced herself to everyone and soon we all started to hit it off. I was right in thinking that Katie and I would get along great, its just I really didn't like the way Nick was looking at her. I mean, yeah we really weren't official or anything, but I still wanted to be the only girl he looked at like that. Matt was different, I could deal with matt, but...not Katie. I realized I was staring when Matt pulled me out of my thoughts.

Matt: hey summer, can I talk to you?

Me: sure...

**Nick's POV**

I was talking to Katie, and as much as I hated it, I was really starting to like her. We kept talking and I found that we had a lot of things in common, and she reminded me a bit of Summer...no she reminded me a lot of Summer.

We kept on talking and the more we talked the more "drawn in" I felt. But that kind of changed when I heard Matt ask if he could talk to Summer. she said ok, and he took her hand and led her out of the living room.

I realized I was glaring in their direction and Katie asked me what was wrong. I don't know why, but I felt that I could trust her.

me: _(sigh)_ I went out with her.

Katie: oh.

she looked kind of sad. I really wanted to know what Matt and Summer were talking about.

**Matt's POV**

I led summer into her kitchen and once we were there I turned and glared at her. she glared right back.

summer: what?

me: why'd you bring her?

summer: what??

me: Katie. why is she here?

summer: because, she didn't have a ride home.

me: so you brought her here!

summer: damn, Matt! Jesus Christ relax.

me: I can't relax summer! I really like nick, and I'm really scared that she'll take him away from me!

I didn't mean for my voice to get so harsh and loud. Summer looked at me.

summer: my bad, Matt. I had NO idea that this would happen!

me: I know, it's just...ugh...

summer: yeah. whatever.

I realized she was mad at me. Summer had become one of my best friends; I really didn't want her mad at me.

me: I'm sorry, Sum. it's just this is so...

summer: its okay...I get it.

I hugged her. it was a long hug and I was kind of snuggling my face in her neck. she was playing with my hair. of course, nick chose that moment to walk in.

**Nick's POV**

I decided I couldn't wait to find out what Matt and Summer were doing so I walked into the kitchen. what I saw made me angry.

I saw Matt and Summer hugging in the kitchen. sure hugging isn't bad, I mean they are one of each other's best friends, but Matt was _snuggling _his face in her neck. only I could do that. and Summer was playing with his hair; I only liked it when Summer did that to me.

I didn't like the fact that the two people I really liked were getting pretty close in my best friend's kitchen. sure, it's not all that extreme, but something about the way they were holding each other really pissed me off.

me: oh, **MY BAD. **I didn't know I was interrupting something.

summer: nick, what are you talk-

me: save it summer, I don't need to hear it.

matt: nick what's going on?

me: why don't you guys tell me?

summer: nick, we were-

me: yeah. whatever.

I don't know why I was mad at Summer. I left the kitchen and stormed through her living room and out the front door to cool off. I heard her following me.

summer: Nick! what's your problem?

me: my problem? summer what's wrong with YOU?

summer: what do you mean nick?!?

me: you were getting pretty close to Matt!

summer: I was HUGGING him! what's the matter with you? I always hug Kevin and Joe! why's matt any different?!?

me: YOU KNOW WHY!

this was the first time we had ever really yelled at each other like that. I didn't like it. I was also aware of the people inside the house listening to us argue.

summer: oh yeah? and what about you??

me: what about me, summer? WHAT?

summer: don't act stupid, Nick! I saw the way you were looking at Katie!

me: I was looking at her, wow.

summer: yea, Nick! and you know what look you were giving her! YOU LIKE HER!

me: don't bring Katie into this, Summer!

summer: but we wouldn't be arguing-

me: I said save it Summer. I really don't want to listen to you right now, and personally, I think Katie is way better than you.

I really don't know what made me say that. but as soon as I did, I regretted it. Summer stared at me, her eyes showing hurt.

summer: I can't believe you just said that, Nick.

me: well believe it, honey.

she looked at me and shook her head. then she walked away from me back inside. I walked around to her backyard. Matt was there.

matt: nick, you didn't have to talk to her like that.

me: whatever.

matt: you still like her don't you?

me: no.

matt: but you love her.

me: NO. I DONT. so just drop it okay?

matt: I'm not going to drop it, Nick! this is the first time you have gotten into a real fight with Sum! it isn't right!

I glared at matt.

me: I don't want to talk about it.

he sighed.

matt: fine, I'm leaving. call me later or something.

he walked away. I walked back to the front of the house, just as Summer was coming out with Katie.

**Matt's POV**

I walked away from Nick feeling really bad. I somehow felt that is was my fault. I shouldn't have hugged Summer.

**Summer's POV**

me: I can't believe you just said that, Nick.

Nick: well believe it, honey.

I shook my head and walked inside. immediately Tori hugged me.

Tori: don't listen to him, Sum. he's being a dick.

me: whatever.

Tori looked at me concerned. she asked me if I was okay. I said yes. but of course, I wasn't okay. the boy I was in love with had just told me that a girl he just met was a lot better than me. oh yeah, I was feeling absolutely spiffy.

Katie: summer, can you drive me home, please?

I looked at her and nodded. I immediately thought about accidently crashing into a building and randomly managing to save only myself...

but then I felt bad for Katie. I thought about how she felt right now. she looked kind of scared. we walked out of my house together. Nick was standing outside, probably thinking of a song. it was most likely going to be a hell of a damn good song. I walked to my car with Katie, me and nick ignoring each other.

**Nick's POV**

Summer and Katie were walking to Summer's car.

me: Katie!

she turned around.

Katie: yeah?

me: can I have your number? maybe we can hang out.

I saw summer tense up a bit.

Katie: oh...uh...sure...

we exchanged numbers and I hugged her before she got into the passenger seat of Summer's car. Then they drove off.

**Summer's POV**

Nick asked Katie for her number so that they could hang out. it broke my heart. I kept walking and got into my car though. I started driving Katie to her house, an uncomfortable silence between us. after a few minutes of driving we were outside her house. I unlocked the doors but she stayed in the car.

Katie: summer...

I looked up at her.

Katie: I'm really sorry. I had no idea this would happen, if it did, I swear I would have never agreed to go over to your house...

me: no, don't worry about it.

every word I said felt as if I were stabbing my heart with a little knife with the word "lies" written all over it.

Katie shook her head.

Katie: no, summer. that was obviously the first fight you had with Nick and I CAUSED it! you have no idea how bad I feel, Summer. and I'm really, really, really sorry.

I didn't say anything. everything she said was true. I couldn't hate Katie though. this wasn't her fault.

me: Katie...

Katie: no summer, I know you're going to say "its not you're fault!' so don't even waste your breath. it is my fault and you know it. but I just really want you to know that I wish I never met you, and that our lives could have stayed the same, I'm so sorry.

me: no, it's okay. no big deal.

she shook her head again.

Katie: summer, you love Nick don't you?

I looked at her. I closed my eyes and slowly nodded my head.

Katie: and its so obvious he loves you too.

I laughed at this.

me: Katie, he just said that a girl he just met is better than me. is that love?

Katie: summer, he gave me his number...but if you want, I won't call it.

me: no, if you want to call him...go ahead.

it killed me to say it, but I managed to smile anyway. she smiled back at me and we exchanged phone numbers. then she got out of my car, thanked me, and walked into her house. I took my time driving home. I really didn't feel like dealing with the one thing, ahem, BOY that was causing me all this drama.

(tomato) toe-may-toe, tuh-mah-toe, whatever you call it, it's still a nasty ass tasting fruit.

* * *

i'm not a big fan of tomatoes. truth is, i hate them. lol  
:) 


	24. Chapter 23

**Nick's POV**

After Summer and Katie drove off I walked inside her house. I wasn't planning on staying. I was going to walk in and tell my brothers that I was leaving.

When I walked into the house, I saw Joe and Tori glaring at me. Kevin was giving me a disappointed look and Kim was just avoiding everyone, trying to stay out of this fight.

Kevin: _(gently) _nick, what's wrong?

Me: what.

I said that kind of meanly. Joe rolled his eyes.

Joe: he wants to know why you're being a dick to summer, smartass.

I glared at Joe.

Me: she was the one that was hugging matt.

Joe: PLEASE, Nick. She HUGGED him. She's always hugging me and Kevin. Matt shouldn't be any different, and you know they're pretty close.

Kevin: as in friends, Nick. FRIENDS.

I ignored them.

Me: yeah, whatever, I'm going back to the hotel.

Joe: in what car?

Kevin: nick, take my car.

I ignored them again and left the house once Kevin had given me the keys. I was opening the door when Tori ran out of the house and stopped me.

Tori: Nick, wait!

I turned to look at her.

Me: yeah?

Tori: look, this can't just be the whole matt thing. I know you, and I know Summer. What are you afraid of Nick?

Me: nothing. And I don't feel like talking about this. I'll see you later Tori.

Then I drove away.

**Summer's POV**

Once I had run out of excuses to stay on the street I decided it was about time to get home. When I got there though, only Kevin and Kim were in my living room.

Me: uh...where is...

Kevin: Nick left. He's at the hotel. Joe and Tori went back to Tori's place.

I nodded. I sat down on the couch opposite Kevin and put my face in my hands. I ran my fingers through my hair. I felt Kevin come sit next to me.

Kevin: _(pulling me into a hug) _don't worry about Nick, summer. I'm sure something's bothering him and he'll come to his senses real soon...

All I did was nod. Kevin and Kim stayed with me for a while. After a while they left and I went up to my room to sleep. I couldn't sleep so I just lay in bed and watched TV. After a few minutes of watching TV my phone rang. I hoped that it was Nick.

It wasn't. It was Matt. I answered.

Me: hello?

Matt: hey, sum, look, I'm really sorry.

Me: what? Sorry about what?

Matt: I feel that it's my fault you and nick are arguing because, well, because I hugged you.

Me: oh, matt this isn't your fault. Nick was just being a jealous idiot or something. I don't know...

Matt: sum, can I come over?

Me: of course! You don't even have to ask.

Matt: thanks. I'll be there in a few minutes.

**Matt's POV**

I left my house two minutes after I hung up with Summer. I made it to her house a few minutes later. I rang the doorbell and she led me inside.

Once inside we sat in her kitchen at the table.

Me: um...summer, what I don't get, is why Nick is mad at you...

Summer: probably because he thinks you'll end up falling for me.

Me: but I would never do that to Nick!

Summer: I know, but I really don't know what Nick was feeling...

Me: maybe it was Katie.

Summer: maybe...

We talked for a few more minutes, and then we heard her mom get home.

Mrs. Storms: Summer! I'm home!

Summer: in the kitchen mom!

She walked into the kitchen and stared at me.

Mrs. Storms: oh! Is he your boyfriend?

Summer rolled her eyes, I tried not to laugh.

Summer: mom, its Matt. you remember Matt...

Mrs. Storms: oh yes! Huh...anyway...

Me and summer looked at each other and then quickly looked away.

Mrs. Storms: Summer, you remember my friend Carol right?

Summer: uh...no...

Mrs. Storms: Dave's mom.

Summer: oh yeah! Dave! Aah he's awesome! What about them?

Mrs. Storms: well, you know he has two kids right?

Summer: yeah, he's 18 with two kids...why?

Mrs. Storms: because him and his girlfriend need a babysitter.

Summer: fascinating.

Mrs. Storms: yes, Carol and I are leaving for a business trip in two days.

Summer: how long will you be gone?

Mrs. Storms: two weeks.

Summer: so who's going to watch the kids?

Mrs. Storms: you are.

Summer: WHAT? MOM! One is a two year old and the other one is seven months old! I can't watch them!

Mrs. Storms: you can, and you will, for a week.

Summer: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I have to actually BABYsit for a WEEK?

Mrs. Storms: yes, and I won't hear a complaint from you, I already told Carol you'd watch them. I'm going to bed, if you make any noises, I will make you watch them for two weeks.

Mrs. Storms left the kitchen and went to bed.

Summer: she's a heavy sleeper.

I laughed. She stared at me. That made me laugh more.

Me: so...who's Dave?

Summer: no idea.

I stared at her surprised.

Summer: just kidding. He's an old family friend.

We both burst out laughing.

Summer: I'm going to make Tori and Joe watch them. They'll need all the practice they can get.

Me: yep. But you know them, they won't watch them.

Summer: yeah I know, poor kids. Too bad I actually LIKE Dave's kids. If I didn't I wouldn't care.

Me: you're so bad Summer.

Summer: _(laugh)_ you know I'm kidding.

I laughed then I went home.

_(F.F. to next day)_

The next day Nick still hadn't called me and I decided to give him some space. I went over to Summer's house. Her mom was leaving a day early, so she was almost out the door. Summer looked really stressed out, and sad...

Mrs. Storms: so remember Summer, they will get here tonight. I expect you to take excellent care of them.

Summer: right. Have a good trip mom.

Mrs. Storms: alright Summer, be good, I love you.

Summer: love you too, bye.

Mrs. Storms left. I looked at Summer. She walked into the kitchen.

Me: hey, sum, can you bring me a Cherry Coke?

Summer: huh? Oh yeah sure...

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I was waiting for a few minutes and Summer still hadn't come back with my coke. Wondering what was taking her so long, I walked into the kitchen. I saw summer sitting on the floor, her head leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. I sat next to her. Then I poked her gently. She leaned on me and I moved my arms so that one of my arms was around her while she rested her head on my shoulder.

Me: summer, what's wrong? Is everything ok?

Summer: Matt, you have to promise you won't hate me...

Me: why would I hate you? I could never hate you Sum...

She didn't say anything.

Me: you're one of my best friends Sum, nothing's going to change that, I promise...

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

Me: does it have something to do with Nick?

She nodded.

Me: did you guys get into another fight?

She shook her head. I waited for her to say something.

Summer: matt...I'm pregnant.

I held on to her, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

Me: I still don't get what this has to do with N--oh.

She sat up and looked at me, tears forming in her eyes.

Summer: _(whisper)_ I'm so sorry...

I hugged her.

Me: how summer? Was it more than once?

Summer: no, it was just one time...he was over and we were messing around...we just got carried away...

Me: it's okay, Summer...I don't hate you...you're still my best friend, and I still like Nick.

Summer: oh, Matt...What am I going to do??

Me: sum, does Nick know?

Summer: No. nobody knows. And please don't tell anyone, matt. Please.

I nodded.

Me: but you have to tell Nick.

Summer: but he'll think I'm making it up or something!

Me: it's worth a shot, Sum.

I waited with her for the kids to come. She had talked to Joe and Tori. They had agreed to watch the kids. They lied.

After a few hours they finally got there. The two year old was a boy named Tommy and the seven month year old baby was a girl named Lizzie. After their parents explained everything to summer and left them all the emergency numbers they left. Leaving me and summer with a seven month year old smiling baby and a talkative two year old. Yes, he spoke complete sentences, well almost.

Me and summer played with the kids for a while. Then we decided to go introduce them to Kevin, Joe, and Tori...and Nick. They were all hanging out at the hotel so we buckled the kids in the car and left.

I drove us to the hotel and parked the car in the parking lot. I helped Summer get the kids out of the car. She carried Lizzie while I held on to Tommy. We were attracting a lot of weird and disapproving looks from people. It was funny. When we walked to the front of the hotel we saw Nick sitting outside, talking to Katie. Great...

summer saw them and quickly looked at me.

Me: I think I'm going to stay here and talk to him...

Summer: okay, I'll take Lizzie with me and can you watch Tommy?

Me: yeah sure. If he wants to go up anytime soon I'll take him there.

Summer: thanks so much Matt.

We walked up to the front door of the hotel and Nick ignored us. Katie saw us and waved. I ignored her but Summer waved back. Then she walked inside with Lizzie. I walked up to Nick, Tommy holding my hand.


	25. Chapter 24

**(Summer's POV)**

I walked into the hotel carrying Lizzie. I can't believe that Nick ignored me. I got into the elevator and pressed the button with the number 33, the last floor in the hotel. That's where the room was. 

After a few minutes I arrived at the 33rd floor and walked to the Jonas's room. On my way there Garbo came out of another room. 

Garbo: SUMMER!

Me: GARBO!

Garbo: _(laugh)_ I didn't know you had a kid!

Me: ha...ha...very funny. No she's a family friend. 

Garbo: you stole her!

Me: _(laugh)_ no, I'm babysitting. Her and her two year old brother...for a week. 

Garbo: that sucks.

Me: tell me about it. 

Garbo: what's her name? Can I hold her?

I laughed and handed Lizzie to Greg. He started to tickle her while Lizzie just laughed adorably. Soon me and Garbo were laughing too. 

Me: her name's Lizzie. 

Garbo: HI LIZZIE! c'mon, say my name baby! GGGGAAAAARRRRRBBBBOOOOOOO! You can do it!

He handed her back to me. 

Garbo: I think she's broken. 

We both laughed as I slapped his arm. 

Garbo: well, I have got to go...I was supposed to go get Jack from the train station two hours ago...my bad. 

I laughed and he walked away. I knocked on the door of the Jonas's suite. Kevin opened it. 

Kevin: summer! Hey, this is the baby?

Me: yeah. 

Tori: AAAWWW! She's SO CUTE! Joe! Joe look! I want a baby like that one!

Joe ran up to me and took Lizzie out of my arms. 

Joe: she IS cute...my baby is going to be SO much cuter though!

Me: aww Joe! 

Joe just grinned at me. We were all talking, Joe still holding Lizzie, when Katie walked into the room with Tommy. Tommy immediately ran up to me and sat on my lap. Katie walked over and we all kept talking. 

**(Nick's POV)**

I was sitting outside the hotel talking with Katie. We had gotten pretty close. She was a lot like Summer. She was sitting next to me on a bench and we were just talking. After a while of talking I saw Summer and Matt walk up to the door. I ignored Summer. They had two kids with them. Out of the corner of my eye I couldn't help but notice that Summer looked stressed out and sad. Kevin had told me about her babysitting and thought that maybe that was the reason. 

summer walked inside with the baby and Matt walked over with a little boy. He stopped in front of me and Katie, the little boy still holding on to his hand. 

Matt: Katie, do you mind if I talk to Nick?

Katie: not at all. Do you want me to take him to Summer?

She was talking about the little boy with Matt. 

Matt: oh yeah sure. Could you? Thanks. 

Katie nodded and took the little boy by the hand and led her up to our suite. Once she was gone Matt sat down next to me. 

Matt: are you mad at me?

Me: no...

Matt: what's going on with you and Katie?

Me: nothing...

Matt: nick, do you like her?

Me: I don't know Matt. 

Matt: well you should!

Me: _(kind of surprised)_ what?

Matt: you should know what you're feeling before you fuck up somebody else's life!

Okay, that one caught me off guard. I fucked up somebody's life? 

Me: matt, do you know something you're not telling me?

Matt: nick, I...nothing...just forget it. 

Me: fine. But matt?

Matt: yeah?

Me: I'm sorry. 

He forgave me, but we couldn't kiss. We weren't in a private area. After a while of just talking I decided to go up to the suite. When we got up there Summer was holding who Matt told me was Tommy and Joe was holding Lizzie. 

I sat down in the living room with everyone. I sat next to Matt and me and Summer were still not talking. Then Kim showed up. So now it was the whole gang just hanging out. Joe and Tori decided to take Lizzie and Tommy out somewhere so the rest of us stayed hanging out. 

Kevin and Kim started talking about stuff only they would understand. Matt, Katie, and Summer were talking. I got up and walked into my room. I closed the door behind me, but I didn't lock it. 

after a few seconds I heard someone knock on the door. I wasn't facing it so I yelled "come in" and I heard someone come in and gently close the door. I turned around and saw Summer. 

me: oh. 

summer: nick...can we please talk?

me: you can talk, but it doesn't mean I'll listen. 

summer: please, nick, I need you to listen to me...

I didn't say anything. 

summer: nick, just please tell me why you're mad at me! what did I do?

me: nothing, summer. you did nothing. 

summer: nick...

me: what?

summer: if I tell you something, do you promise to listen to me? please, nick...

me: I'll listen to you. what do you want to say?

summer: ...nick, I'm pregnant...

I scoffed. 

but inside I was thinking "oh crap, the girl I love is pregnant"

me: what's your point?

summer: WHAT?

me: your point, Summer. why do I care if you're pregnant?

summer: oh my god, nick! are fucking kidding me! why the hell are you acting like you don't care!

me: because I DONT CARE SUMMER!

summer just stayed quiet. I knew that I was killing her and I could have shot my foot. 

summer: you don't care? nick, I have YOUR baby inside of me right now!

me: and, summer, are you sure its mine?

summer: what the hell do you mean by that?

me: how do I know for sure the kids mine?

summer: you know what nick, just forget it. fuck you. 

I stared at her, kind of surprised. 

me: what. did you just say?

summer: I said FUCK.YOU. 

I have no idea what made me do it, but I walked up to Summer and slapped her with the back of my hand. it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. 

summer stared at me, with tears nearly streaming down her face. I wanted to apologize to her, but I couldn't say anything. she didn't even wait; she turned around and quickly ran out of my room. I ran after her. 

me: shit...SUMMER!


	26. Chapter 25

**(Matt's POV)**

Nick got up and walked into his room. I sent Summer a knowing look and she sighed. Katie looked at us, confused. I smiled at her in a _mind your own business_ way. she took the hint and Summer went to go talk to Nick. 

Kevin had noticed her leave and he looked at me questioningly. I sent him a look that said Summer was going to talk to Nick. He understood and we all went back to our conversations. After a while we heard Nick and Summer arguing. 

We couldn't hear what they were arguing about, but we did hear them screaming. After a few minutes Summer ran out of the room and straight to Kevin. 

summer: Kevin where are Tori's car keys?

Kevin: here...

he handed her the keys and she started walking out. 

summer: tell Tori I have her car, tell her to drop the kids off at my house later...

me: sum, you ok?

summer: I'm fine. I have to go. 

me: I'll stop by later. 

summer: ok. bye. 

then she ran out of the suite. she wasn't even out the door when Nick came running after her. 

nick: SUMMER! 

he followed her out of the suite. 

**(Nick's POV)**

I ran out of the suite after Summer. I had made the HUGEST mistake of my life. in the hallway I saw her running towards the elevator. 

me: SUM! please wait!

I knew she wouldn't wait for me. while she got into the elevator there was a 10yr old kid getting out. 

me: HOLD THE DOOR! 

the kid looked up at me confused. Summer looked up at me too. she noticed that the boy was going to hold the door so she quickly pulled him into the elevator as the door closed. 

instead of waiting for the elevator I took the stairs. I was nearly flying down the stairs. when I finally got to the bottom though, I saw her getting in Tori's car. there was no point in me stopping her. I couldn't catch her. _she ran too fast..._

**(Summer's POV)**

I got into Tori's car and quickly drove home. when I got there I took a shower and tried to forget. I tried to forget that Nick hated me and for once in my life I seriously considered going on business trips with my mother. 

Hours later, Tori and Joe came to drop off Lizzie and Tommy. I quickly put them to sleep and I went to sleep too. 

_(fast forward to next day)_

**Matt's POV**

we were all, including Nick, at Summer's house. Nick and Summer still weren't talking but we all wanted to hang out with both of them at the same time, so we kind of forced them to manage. Tori, Summer, and I were in Summer's kitchen. summer had a cut/bruise on her lip. it wasn't that bad, but it was still there. 

Tori: so summer, what happened to your lip?

summer: nothing.

Tori: was it Tony?

summer: huh? no! 

Tori: then what happened?

summer: oh, Tommy was running around with the broom and something happened; he crashed into a wall and a picture frame fell on me. 

it was a convincing lie, but she couldn't fool her best friend. nonetheless Tori dropped the subject. 

Tori: well, I'm gonna go watch me some TV. 

then she walked into the living room. I looked at Summer.

me: so, what really happened to your lip?

summer: ...nick...

me: wait, nick? oh summer, please tell me you were making out and he bit you!

summer: no matt...this was at his place yesterday...it's why I left...

me: damn, summer. what happened?

tears started running down Summer's face.

summer: I told him I was pregnant. that's what happened. 

I hugged her for a few minutes then we walked back into the living room. soon, Tommy and Lizzie started to look pretty tired. Katie asked Nick to drive her home. he did. Kim and Kevin left and Joe and Tori started fighting over what they wanted to watch. after a while Nick came back and Summer walked up the stairs. 

she came back down. 

summer: hey Matt, can you help me bathe them?

I walked up the stairs to help her bathe Tommy and Lizzie. when we were done she put them in her room and we walked downstairs. Nick was sitting outside and Joe and Tori were asleep on the couch. 

Tori was lying on her back, with Joe's face snuggled in her neck and his hand on her stomach. they both had smiles on their faces. Summer looked at them and smiled. I walked outside to talk to Nick. about 20 minutes later he left. Summer was sitting on the floor, leaning her head on the other couch. I sat next to her. 

we had a whispered conversation.

me: have you figured out what you want to do?

summer: matt...if I have this baby...I won't ever be as happy as Tori...

me: if? what do you mean if? you've considered not keeping the baby?

summer: I've considered all my options...

me: but sum, what if you had the baby and...I don't know...gave it Tori? she'd take it!

summer: I don't want to do that, Matt. if I have the baby then I will want to keep it. 

me: so why don't you!

summer: I can't do this by myself matt! I don't want my baby to grow up without a dad! no one wants that!

me: summer, you wouldn't be by yourself!

summer: oh yeah? then who would help me out? nick hates me. 

me: I would help you summer. 

summer: I don't know Matt...Nick said the same thing.

I didn't get to say anything else because Joe and Tori woke up and were looking at us confused. 

Joe: what are you guys whispering about?

summer: hey Joe, you know that show Lunette the Clown?

Joe: ...yeah...

summer: is her hat blue or purple?

Joe: purple. 

me: that's what we were arguing about. 

Joe: oh. ok. 

Soon after that we all went home. 

A/N: ooo. what will happen now?  
Will Summer keep the baby?


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: The song used in this chapter is Make Me Whole by Amel Larrieux. Look it up. :D**

(Matt's POV)

the next day Nick and I were at Summer's house watching Tommy and Lizzie. Joe and Tori were supposed to do it, but, they bailed. Summer was at the store buying stuff for Lizzie and Tommy with Tori. Joe was hanging out with Kevin. 

Nick was holding Lizzie and talking to her. he was also tickling her and making her laugh. he surprised me when he kissed her head softly. after a while he gave her to me and I put her to sleep in her room. 

me: nick, what is your brother going to do once his kid is born?

nick: _(laugh)_ I don't know...Joe's so unpredictable.

Tommy: where do babies come from?

Nick and I got quiet and stared first at him, then at each other. 

nick: you see Tommy, when a boy and a girl...

I slapped the back of his head. 

me: no nick, you can't tell him that!

nick: but he asked!

me: he's TWO!

nick: oh yeah...

I laughed. 

me: uh...ask your mom and dad...

Tommy: will Summy tell me?

nick:_ (laugh) _Summy?...she hates that...

me: _(laugh)_ yeah, but she seems okay with Tommy calling her that. 

nick stopped laughing and looked at me. 

nick: you've been spending a lot of time with Summer...

me: YOU'VE been spending a lot of time with Katie.

nick shook his head. 

nick: I didn't mean it like that Matt. what I meant was...ugh...I screwed up. 

me: worse, Nick. 

nick: you know?

me: I know what?

nick: summer told you?

me: what?

nick: I don't hate Summer. 

me: tell HER that. she thinks you hate her. 

nick: matt, she's pregnant. 

me: I know...she told me. 

nick: she told you before me? but, it's my baby. 

me: nick, I'm sure she would have told you but then you guys started fighting and you reacted the way you did...

nick: I fucked up. 

me: if you don't hate her, then why do you act like you do? why are you being such an ass?

nick: I don't know matt...it's just...I...

me: you DO love her. 

nick didn't say anything. 

Tommy: what does fuck mean?

me and nick laughed. Nick ruffled Tommy's hair. 

nick: it's a word that means "eat me" in monster language. so don't use it unless you want the monsters to come eat you. 

Tommy squealed. 

Tommy: but I already said it!

nick: well don't say it again buddy. 

me: I think its time for Tommy to go to sleep like Lizzie. 

Tommy: but the monsters will get me!

Just then I got a text message from Mason saying that I was supposed to be home. I said goodbye to Nick and Tommy and left. 

**(Nick's POV)**

me: well, Tommy, I think you should go to sleep now. 

he just stared at me. 

me: uh...um...is there something you do every night, before you go to sleep?

Tommy: nope! 

me: ok...go to sleep then. 

Tommy: but the monsters will get me because I said you know what!

me: _(laugh)_ I'm sure you'll be ok. 

Tommy: please! can you sleep with me?

me: but Tommy...I...

Tommy: thanks!

then he took my hand and ran with me up the stairs. looks like I didn't have a choice. I walked into one of the guest rooms that had all of his things but he stayed at the door. 

me: what's wrong?

Tommy: I always sleep in Summy's room. 

I sighed and followed him into Summer's room. he took off his shoes and got onto the bed, making room for me. 

Tommy: Summy says that there are no monsters in her room. 

me: did she tell you why?

Tommy: yes. she said there are no monsters because Lizzie scared them away. 

crap. Lizzie. I quickly left Summer's room and walked into the room Lizzie was sleeping in. I looked inside the crib that was there to see her asleep still. I quietly left her room and walked back into Summer's room. Tommy was sitting up, making sure I would sleep in Summer's bed. I lay down on Summer's bed and soon we both fell asleep. 

**(Summer's POV)**

I was hanging out with Tori. we were walking around the mall and buying stuff I needed for Tommy and Lizzie. after a few hours we walked back to Tori's car and I got a text from Matt. 

_Matt__: hey, I left your house. hope that's cool. nick is there. _

_me__: yea. its cool I guess._

then Tori turned on the radio. we were listening to commercials before that one pregnant commercial came on. I quickly changed the station. the other station was also talking about pregnancy. this one was talking about using protection though. I sighed in frustration and turned off the radio. Tori stared at me. 

Tori: summer, you are going to tell me what is going on. 

me:...I'm pregnant. 

Tori: WHAT? since when? holy shit summer, who?

I took a deep breath and answered all of her questions. and I made her promise not to tell anyone. 

Tori: sum, what are you going to do?

me: gah Tori. I don't know. I TRIED talking to Nick about it...

Tori: wait, what? you talked to Nick about it and he didn't care?

me: he didn't even tell me anything. all he said was "are you sure the kids mine?"

Tori: he. said. WHAT?

me: I know. so I was like whatever and I left. that's when he ran after me but, fuck it. I'm not dealing with him anymore. 

Tori: wow, sum. that's uh...I don't know...strong of you?

me: yeah...I'm dying on the inside. 

Tori drove me to my house and I walked into the house. she drove away. my house was quiet. I walked up to the guest room and no one was there. I assumed that Nick and Tommy would be sleeping in my room. I walked in and they were both sleeping on my bed. I smiled when I saw them. 

nick was lying on his stomach, his face facing the door. Tommy was lying on top of nick. he was using nick as a mattress. it was too cute. I walked up to the bed and brushed some hair out of Nick's eyes. he didn't wake up. I stared at them for a while when I heard little Lizzie crying. I quickly walked to her. 

**(Nick's POV)**

I was sleeping, but I felt someone brush hair out of my face. in my dream it was Summer, so I didn't want to wake up. I heard Lizzie begin to cry and remembered that I was watching them. I had no idea if Summer was back yet so I opened my eyes. when I opened my eyes though, I saw Summer walking out of her room. I stayed lying down on my stomach with Tommy still on my back. I heard Lizzie begin to cry. then I heard Summer comfort her. 

I could hear Summer talking to Lizzie. I gently rolled Tommy off my back and very quietly got out of bed. I carefully walked to the guest room and heard Lizzie start to cry for her mom. Summer was holding her and rocking her gently in a rocking chair. 

summer: sshh..._(whisper)_ don't cry Lizzie...mommy'll be here soon...

Lizzie kept crying. Summer kept soothing her. I just stayed by the door to watch. Then Summer started to sing to her. 

_Darling I want you to listen  
__I stayed up all night, so I could get this thing right  
__and I don't think there's anything missing  
__cause a person like you made it easy to do  
__I've waited for so long, to sing to you this song_

Summer's voice was beginning to calm Lizzie. 

_Cause your eyes are the windows to heaven  
__your smile could heal a million souls  
__your love completes my existence  
__you're the other half that makes me whole  
__you're the only other half that makes me whole_

I slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor, my head resting against the wall. I loved to hear Summer sing. 

_I think the angels are your brothers  
__they told you about me, said "you're just what she needs"  
__and I find myself thanking your mother  
__for giving birth to a saint  
__my spirit flies when I say your name  
__if there's one thing that's true  
__it's that I was born to love you_

I remembered the night Summer and I were at The Pool Place. 

_"God, Nick. You make life so difficult." Summer had said. _

_"Blame my parents" I had replied._

_"More like thank them" she said._

I finished thinking that and Summer sang the chorus of the song again. Lizzie was beginning to hum. she was almost asleep. 

_You make my dreams  
__come true over and, over again  
__and I honestly truly believe  
__you and me are written in the stars  
__I live my whole life through  
__to giving thanks to you_

Baby Lizzie was asleep before the last chorus. Summer got up and put her in her crib. She was walking out of the room so I stood up. I was determined to talk to her. 

A/N: I don't think I've ever been so grounded. /

**But w/e. I try to sneak my laptop up to my room whenever I can so I can fix the chapters and post them on this lovely site. :D**

**I'm hoping the next one will be out soon. I'm positive it will; its already written. **

**There is going to be a sequal to this, called Save A Horse, Ride a Jonas. **

**lol. yes, dirty, but let's not say the story is all too clean. ;)**


	28. Chapter 27

Summer walked out of the room and we came face to face. We just stared at each other. Then she gently pushed past me and went downstairs. I followed her.

Me: summer...

Summer: what, nick?

I grabbed her hand but she quickly pulled it away from me. I tried to grab it again. We were kind of wrestling. I pushed her against the wall and tried to get her to look at me. She was trying to push me off of her.

Summer: nick, just stop!

I backed off and looked at her. She looked at her hands. She took off my ring and gave it back to me. I just stared at it.

Me:summer, I...

Summer: take it, Nick. I...I don't want it.

Me: sum...

Summer: take the ring Nick. Give it to Katie or something. I'm sure she'd love it.

I shook my head.

Me: Summer, what is it that you have against Katie?

Summer: nothing, Nick. I have NOTHING against Katie.

Me: whatever. I'm leaving.

I started to walk out the door. Summer called me but I left.

_(F.F. Next day)_

I was looking at my purity ring; well I shouldn't call it a purity ring. It WAS a purity ring until I met and started going out with Summer. So now it was just my ring. And I have no regrets. What happened, happened and it was great.

I was sitting at the hotel doing nothing when Katie called me.

Me: hello?

Katie: hey, nick. What's up?

Everything was up. Summer gave me back my ring when I wanted her to keep it. And she's pregnant. Damn everything was just so complicated.

Me: nothing. What's up with you?

Katie: nothing. I'm bored. What are you doing today?

Me: um...nothing. Why?

Katie: I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over and hang out...

Me: uh...yeah sure...I'll be there soon.

Katie: great! See ya soon then!

Me: ...yeah...see you...

I left the hotel a few minutes later. Telling Kevin and Joe that I just wanted to drive around. After driving for a few minutes I arrived at Katie's house. I rang the doorbell and she answered the door.

Katie: _(hugs me)_ hi, nick! I'm so glad you came

Me: haha...

Katie: you saved me from boredom.

I smiled and we walked into her house.

Me: so...where are your parents?

Katie: they're not home...they're actually going to be gone for the night.

Me: oh.

I said "oh". But in my head I was thinking "_uh-oh...this isn't good...nothing 'good' ever happens when the parents aren't home..."_

Katie: so...want to watch a movie?

Damn. I think she's hinting.

Me: um...do you have any video games?

Katie: no, sorry. My brother went to spend a night a friend's house...so he took all his game systems.

What kind of freak takes all his game systems to his friend's house?

Me: do you have a computer?

Say yes. Everyone has a computer. And I don't think freaky little brothers take computers to a friend's house...for ONE night.

Katie: yea. But the internet doesn't work.

Damn. It's like she planned everything out! rape?

Me: sure...lets watch a movie.

Katie: let's watch a scary one.

No, no, no, no, no. scary is bad. Scary may contain cuddling. This can lead to hugging, which leads to kissing, which leads to licking, which leads to sucking, which leads to...you get it...

Me: how bout an action movie?

Katie: chick flick.

Me: comedy?

Katie: drama.

Me: WESTERN? Black and white old one?

Katie: huh? You watch those?

Me: yea...classics...

Katie: no sorry I don't have any of those.

Me: your parents either?

Katie: no, but they DO have-

Me: you know what? Let's watch the news.

Katie looked at me as if I were crazy. This is what I was just about be.

Katie: the news? Nick, are you alright?

Me: yeah...let's watch a movie then. You can choose it.

I started to walk in the direction of her family room.

Katie: nick, we're going to have to watch it in my room. The family room doesn't have a DVD player.

E.ON!!

Me: ok...

We made our way up to her room. Once there I lay down on her bed on my back. We started to watch the movie A Cinderella Story. I was laying on my back thinking about random things while Katie was into the movie...or at least she looked pretty interested in the movie.

I looked at her to find her looking at me.

Katie: ...nick?

Me: _(whisper)_ yeah?

I don't even know why I whispered. She started getting closer to me.

Katie: ...nick, I...I really like you...

Me: oh...um...

Before I knew what was happening she had climbed on top of me and pressed her lips against mine. The bad thing is I wasn't pulling away. I kissed her back. I didn't want to, but I did. I was so caught up in the moment. To make matters worse I rolled us over so that I was on top kissing her. She took off my shirt and we continued to kiss.

I had no idea what I was doing. All I knew was that it was NOT good.

**

* * *

**

A/N: this isnt the last chapter, I'll let you know when it is so you can look out for the sequal. :D


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: This is still in Nick's Point of View (POV). The story is almost complete, just a few more chapters and we'll have _Save A Horse, Ride a Jonas_. But, I think I'll have to change the title :\  
What do Jonases have to do with horses?  
Since everyone is saying "Save a horse, ride a cowboy", I think I'll use "Save a Cowboy, Ride a Jonas" lol! I'll think about that one :D**

* * *

Katie rolled on top again, not breaking away from the kiss. My heart was telling me _NO_ but my mind was saying _YES_. She was about to take off her shirt but I pushed her off of me, not gently, and very rudely. I quickly sat up.

Me: look, Katie...I can't do this...

Katie: Nick, what's wrong?

I tried to find a good enough excuse. I looked at my hands. Brilliant, I was wearing my ring.

Me: I have a purity ring.

Katie: what?

Me: I'm not going to be doing this...you know...

Katie: oh...Nick, can...can I be your first?

Uh...too late.

Me: Katie, I'm going to wait for marriage.

Katie: but why, Nick? What's the point of that?

Me: Katie, I want it to be with the girl that I love more than anything...

_Summer, I love you. I would love you no matter what..._

Katie: nick, let me be that girl...

me: you can't be...I'm sorry...I...I just don't love you...I like you...but it isn't love...

Katie nodded. I could feel she was mad at me. But I shrugged it off.

Katie: why don't we go to summer's house?

Me: oh...sure...

We were in Katie's car. I was driving us to Summer's house. Katie was still mad at me and there was an uncomfortable silence between us. I decided to break it.

Me: you're still mad about what happened in your room right?

Katie: _(sigh)_ I'm sorry, Nick...I don't know what came over me...but we could have kept kissing...

Me: yeah, but how would I know when to stop? I didn't know what I was doing.

Katie: uh, it seemed like you knew what you were doing.

Me: Katie, I was too caught up in the moment.

Katie: I'm sorry

Me: me too.

The rest of the way to Summer's house was quiet. Katie took out her cell phone and called Summer.

Katie: hey Sum! Are you busy?...oh...(_laugh_)...ok...yea...me and nick...is that cool?...ok...we'll see you in a few...bye...

Me: is summer okay with us going over?

Katie: yes. She's home alone now.

Me: ok.

It wasn't a normal conversation. We were snapping at each other.

Katie: nick.

Me: what.

Katie: nothing. I'll ask you later.

I rolled my eyes.

Me: fine.

A few minutes of awkward silence later we ended up at Summer's house. We walked up to her front door and Katie rang the doorbell. On the other side Summer yelled "Come in!"

Katie opened the door and we walked in to see Summer sitting on the floor of her living room, her back against the couch and Baby Lizzie sleeping in her arms. Lizzie's face was snuggled into Summer's neck and Tommy had his head on Summer's lap.

Katie: hey, Sum. How long have you been sitting like that?

Summer: not long. Just a few minutes I think.

Katie: I'm going to use your bathroom.

Summer: go ahead. _(smile)_

Now there was an awkward silence between me and Summer.

Me: you want me to take Tommy upstairs?

Summer: sure.

I bent down and lifted Tommy. While I was carrying him I looked at summer. She was looking at Lizzie, but then looked at me and our eyes met. I held my stare, but she looked away from me quickly. I carried Tommy up to Summer's room and Summer carried Lizzie.

When we walked downstairs we saw Katie sitting in the living room watching TV. We were making small talk and then Matt showed up.

Matt: oh, hey nick. I didn't know you'd be here.

Wtf was that supposed to mean?

Me: well here I am.

Then matt looked at Katie.

Matt: Katie.

Katie: matt.

Summer: ANYWAY. Hey matt.

Matt: hey Sum.

Katie's phone rang. She excused herself and walked into the kitchen to talk on the phone. I needed to talk to matt.

Me: hey Matt. can we talk outside?

Matt: sure.

_(Summer's POV)_

Matt and nick walked outside and Katie was in the kitchen. I was in need of an energy drink so I walked into the kitchen. But I heard Katie talking. I knew it was wrong to eaves drop, but I mean c'mon, I'm a girl. It's what we do.

Katie: I don't know Lauren...but Joe's so in love with Tori...no! Using nick was a stupid idea. It's not working.

Wtf? And damn straight it wouldn't be working. The Jonas boys know to back off a brother's girl.

Katie: what do you mean? No, I'm not going to go out with Kevin next. Lauren, I almost had sex with nick today.

Okay. I stopped listening there. What was going on? Katie was using Nick to get to Joe?

Yep.

But...nick almost had sex with Katie?

wtf does he think he is?? He has Matt. it hurt a lot. Just the thought of nick holding her the way he held me...yeah I want Katie out. Now.

I walked into the kitchen and glared at Katie.

Katie: what?

Me: what are you playing at?

Katie: what?

Me: you. Nick. Joe. What are you doing?

Katie: _(rolls eyes)_ look Sum, I know its wrong to come between two brothers but...I really like Joe.

Me: then why the hell are you making out with nick?

Katie: to get closer to Joe!

I sighed in frustration. I decided to treat her like a retard.

Me: Katie, Joe has a GIRL...FFRRRIIIEENND. You know, as in GIRLFRIEND.

Katie: so?

Me: Joe will not break up with Tori to get with a girl nick almost screwed.

Katie: what?

Me: _(inhale)_ Joe, would NEVER kiss you, because you kissed NICK.

She stood up and we were staring at each other.

_(Matt's POV)_

Nick and I walked outside and I waited for him to say something.

Nick: why are you here?

Me: I wanted to hang out with summer. Why are you here?

Nick: Katie wanted to be here.

Me: nick, is there anything going on with between you and Katie? Because we've been spending a lot less time together and it seems like you don't care.

Nick just looked at me. Did he want to break up with me?

Nick: matt, I do care. There's nothing going on between me and Katie. I don't like her like that. Please know that matt.

I nodded.

Me: but what about summer?

Nick: what about summer?

Me: nick, you love her. I can't be with you knowing that you love someone else.

Nick: matt, what happened with summer is now over. I...I don't want to be with her anymore. But what about you? You seem to be pretty interested in Summer.

I laughed.

Me: nick, you shouldn't be talking. You got her pregnant.

Nick: what exactly did she tell you, matt?

Me: the truth?

Nick: what did she say?

Me: she said you guys were messing around and got carried away. That it was just a one time thing. Why? Is that not true?

Nick: no, it is the truth. And I'm really sorry it happened matt.

Me: are you?

Nick: am I what?

Me: tell me the truth nick, as my best friend, answer my next question honestly.

Nick nodded.

Me: do you honestly regret having sex with summer the other day?

Nick looked at his feet and stayed quiet. When he looked up he looked at me straight in the eyes.

Nick: no.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone wants to send me a pic of what they want Matt to look like, they can be more then welcome too :D  
They can also send pics of Tori, Summer, Katie...and other characters. I'll put them up in my profile :)**


	30. Chapter 29

_**(Matt's POV)**_

I looked at nick and nodded.

Nick: Matt...

Me: no, it's ok.

Nick: I...

Me: it's ok. Let's just go inside.

Nick grabbed my arm and stopped me.

Nick: do you hate me?

Me: of course not nick. What I hate is that I feel as if I'm getting in the way of you and Summer.

Nick: no, Matt. You're not. I don't regret having sex with Summer...what happened happened. But I do regret being careless and getting her pregnant.

Me: would you have told me? Even if she wasn't pregnant?

Nick: ...yes...

I decided not to press the subject and we both walked inside to the kitchen. We saw Summer and Katie yelling at each other.

Me: whoa. What's going on?

Summer: ask HER!

Katie opened her mouth to talk but Summer interrupted her.

Summer: no, I'LL tell you. Katie here is being a little SLUT!

Matt: Sum, calm down.

Katie: yes summer! Calm down!

Summer: no! I won't until you get the hell out of my house!

Katie: you're just pissed off because I almost had sex with Nick today!

I stopped trying to hold Summer back and turned to look at Nick. He was looking at me.

Nick: Matt...I...

Summer: shit.

Nick: good going summer.

Summer: how is this my fault?

Nick was blaming Summer for "forcing" Katie to tell her. dramaaa!

Katie: it just is Summer!

Me: no its not! It isn't Summers fault!

Nick: yes it is, Matt! Jesus, Summer, you just don't know when to stop do you??

Me: stay out of this Nick! We'll talk later.

Just then Tori and Joe walked into the kitchen.

Tori: I'm sorry; we pretty much heard the whole argument...

Joe: yea...um...wow...

Summer: glad you guys are here. It's pretty much why we're arguing.

Joe: wait...what?

Katie: NOTHING. Summer don't say anything!

Summer: its one thing dealing with you and you starting all this crazy shit between me and my best friends but when you start hurting them is when you've gone too far!

Joe: summer, what's going on!

By now we were all confused just looking back and forth between Summer and Katie. Katie walked up to Joe.

Katie: Joe...

Summer: OH MY JESUS CHRIST KATIE-

Katie: let me talk!

Summer: no, Katie! Listen, if you say anything more then one person is gonna get hurt.

Tori: uh...should we leave you two alone?...so you can...I don't know...argue?

Joe: _(in an audible whisper)_ they might kill each other.

Everyone was quiet after that. This couldn't be good. Where's Kevin when you need him?

Katie: Joe, I...I really like you.

WOAH. I looked at nick. He was looking at Katie with disbelief.

Joe: I didn't need. To know that.

Joe was pissed off.

Katie: why are you mad?

Joe: why wouldn't I be mad?? We--I barely know you and you're using my brother to get to me?? That is sick. It's...ridiculous and childish.

Tori was also staring at Katie in disbelief. Joe continued.

Joe: and what the hell were you thinking?? Were you thinking that I would for some reason leave the girl I am in love with for someone that hurt my little brother? Seriously, Katie. What the hell are you snorting??

Katie looked shocked.

Summer: Katie, leave.

Katie: what?...but...doesnt anything I said mean anything?

Joe: no. it doesn't. Get out. Now. Don't ever come near any one of us ever again.

Katie left. Joe looked at Summer.

Joe: you okay Sum?

Summer: I...yeah...

Joe: Nick?...Nick.

Nick: what.

Joe: are you ok?

Nick: yea. I need to talk to summer.

We all nodded and Tori, Joe, and I left the kitchen. Tori went upstairs. Joe and I stayed in the living room talking about what just happened.

_**(Nick's POV)**_

Tori, Joe, and Matt left the kitchen, leaving me and Summer alone. Well, alone and a half. She's pregnant.

Summer: Nick...

Me: why didn't you want her to tell Joe?

Summer: I didn't want her to tell Joe in front of you.

Me: why.

I was still being an ass to her.

Summer: I didn't want you to get hurt Nick.

Me: why do you care?

Summer: because-

Me: no, you know what. Forget it.

Summer: Nick, why are you acting like this?

Me: because I can.

Summer: well so can I.

I looked up at her. What did she mean?

Summer: I don't need you Nick Jonas. I'm done.

Me: what?

Summer: I am sick and tired of trying to get you to talk to me. If you hate me, fine. I don't want anything to do with you. NOTHING at all to do with you.

What did she mean? She didn't want anything at all to do with me? ...but...she's pregnant...with MY baby...she...

Me: what the hell is that supposed to mean?

I walked closer to her and she took a step back.

Summer: it means what I said, Nick. I'm DONE. Finished. Everything we've ever had is over. I'm not going to try anymore. I don't need you. I'm done.

No. summer please...anything but that...I love you!

Me: what makes you think I care?

Summer: I don't think you care. That's why I'm through.

I pushed her against the wall. She tried to push me off of her. We started yelling at each other. This was worst then last time. Then someone pulled me off summer and pinned me against the wall.

_**(Matt's POV)**_

Joe and I heard Summer and Nick start yelling at each other. At first we ignored it, letting them fight their own battles, but then we heard it get worse. We quickly walked into the kitchen to see Nick and Summer fighting. Well, sorta. Joe and I quickly separated them.

Joe: Nick! What the hell are you doing!?

Joe had nick pinned against the wall. I grabbed Summer's face and surprised myself by kissing her forehead. I looked at Nick.

He looked sad, hurt, and mad. He broke away from Joe's grip and left the house. Summer broke down crying in my arms. Joe and I looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Luckily Tori walked into the kitchen.

Joe and I explained what happened and the three of us asked summer what had happened. She told us and then she and Tori walked outside.


	31. Chapter 30

_**(Summer's POV)**_

Tori and I stood outside in my backyard. It was dark out. I looked up and saw the stars. Tori and I stood next to each other, not talking. She was giving me space and that's what I liked about Tori. She understood me.

Tori: Sum...

Me: Tori, I don't even know what to do anymore.

Tori: Summer, I know things are shit right now, but thing's will pull through. They always do. You know that.

I shook my head.

Me: Tor...I'm pregnant, Nick doesn't care. I told him I didn't need him. You can't tell me things will pull through.

Tori stayed quiet. There were a few minutes of silence between us.

Me: Tori...I can't have this baby.

I heard Tori gasp. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I looked at Tori to see her with a sad expression.

Tori: oh Summer...don't do anything you'll regret.

Me: its a lose-lose situation. No matter what I do, I'll regret it.

_**(Matt's POV)**_

Tori and Summer were outside talking. Joe and I were in the kitchen.

Joe: I can't believe Nick. Do you know why he's acting like this?

Me: he loves her.

Joe: no, I meant why is he acting like an ass.

I smiled slightly. Then I remembered that Joe didn't know about the whole Nick getting Summer pregnant thing.

Me: he loves her.

Joe: oh...well he's retarded. I swear that boy is living the caveman days right now.

I let out a dry laugh.

Joe: Matt, how are you taking things?

Me: Joe, Nick almost had sex with Katie today.

Joe: I know. He's an idiot.

After a while Summer and Tori came back inside. After another while Tori and Joe left. I stayed with Summer, sitting with her on her kitchen floor.

Summer: I'm sorry.

Me: for what?

Summer: it's my fault you found out about Nick and Katie.

Me: no, Summer. Its Katie's fault.

We were quiet for a few seconds. After a few minutes we were talking about random things. And I honestly don't know what made me say what I said next.

Me: hey, Sum...

Summer: hmm?

Me: ever kiss a boy with a tongue ring?

Summer: no...

Me: _(whisper)_ you wanna?

Summer: _(whisper)_ ...yes...

I leaned in towards her. I put my fingers on the side of her face and let her lips touch mine. I kissed her and she kissed me back. She was letting me take control, so I licked her bottom lip, my hand making its way to her neck, her hands in my hair.

Soon our tongues were touching. Then at the same time we both pulled away from each other.

Summer: I'm sorry...

Me: no, it's my fault. I asked you...

We both looked at each other. We didn't feel anything besides friendship for each other. I looked at Summer and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back. All we would ever be was just friends. We both knew that. We both embraced that.

I stood up and pulled her up with me. She walked me to the door.

Me: bye sum. We'll hang out tomorrow.

Summer: yeah. Bye matt.

I decided on going to see Nick. After driving for a few minutes I made it to the hotel. I walked up to his room and knocked on the door. Joe answered it.

Joe: hey Matt!

Me: hey, Joe!

Joe: come on in. Nick is in his room.

Me: thanks.

I walked inside to see Kevin sitting on a couch watching TV.

Kevin: hey Matt.

Me: key Kev.

There were a few minutes of silence.

Joe: oh! Right. Um...hey Kev, why don't we go...um...look for celebrity look-a-likes??

Kevin: but...you and Nick always do that...

Kevin was obviously not taking the hint.

Joe: _(sigh)_ Jesus Kevin.

Kevin: wha--oh. Yea Joe lets go.

Joe and Kevin left the room. I walked to Nick's room and knocked before opening the door and walking in. Nick was lying on his back. On his bed.

Me: Nick...

Nick sat up and looked at me.

Me: look, Nick.

Nick: Matt, just let me explain.

Me: explain what? That you got carried away?

Nick: no...Well...yes...but Matt, it isn't the whole story!

Me: then what is Nick??

Nick: she was hinting that she wanted to do it. Matt, I swear I didn't want to have sex with Katie.

Me: you didn't did you?

Nick: NO! ...but...she started kissing me...and...I couldn't pull away...I kissed her back, Matt.

Nick was starting to get me pissed off. I understand him and Summer, I mean they went out, they loved each other...I really didn't want to say what I said next.

Me: sure, Nick. You kissed Katie. I kissed Summer.

Nick stood up and glared at me.

Nick: you kissed Summer?

I stood up too.

Me: yes.

Nick: why?

I smirked.

Me: I got carried away.

Nick looked at me. And I know he was madder about the fact that I kissed Summer, then the fact that Summer and I kissed. If that makes any sense.

Nick: I can't believe you did that.

Me: I was too caught up in the moment.

Nick: whatever.

Me: Nick, I can't do this.

He looked at me.

Nick: what?

Me: you love her.

Nick: who?

Me: SUMMER!

Nick: Matt-

Me: no, Nick, don't even try to get out of this one. You know it, and I know it. You love Summer.

Nick didn't say anything. And I smiled in satisfaction. I liked Nick, and I loved summer, as a friend, and I didn't mind being only Nick's friend.

Nick: Matt...

Me: Nick, I think...I think we should just be friends...

Nick looked into my eyes and nodded.

Nick: best friends...


	32. Chapter 31

_(F.F. to next week)_

_**(Matt's POV)**_

Nick and I were no longer together. But we were still friends, best friends. We got along great and we really had no trouble with jealousy. Just like Joe told her, Katie stayed away from all of us. And I was trying to help Nick talk to Summer.

But they were both being too damn stubborn.

_**(Nick's POV)**_

We were all going to hang out at Summer's house later. I really wanted to talk to her, and then I didn't.

We were at her house. Everyone except for Kevin and Kim (they were there earlier, and then left). We were all talking. Well, mostly all of us. Summer and I were still ignoring each other. After a while Joe and Tori left the house so it was just me, Matt, and Summer. ...awkward...

Matt: you guys should talk.

Summer: I have nothing to say to him.

Matt: Summer...you have to tell him-

Summer: no Matt.

Me: tell me what? Matt, tell me.

Matt: this is between the two of you. I am going to leave the house. When I come back, I want you two to have talked, and you better not be dead. Or hurt in any physical way.

Neither Summer nor I said anything. We just sat on the couches.

Matt: I'm leaving now...

We didn't say anything. Matt left. Summer and I were still sitting in the living room, not saying anything to each other. After a few seconds we heard a phone ring. I looked at Summer; she had the same confused expression as me. We both looked at the phone and realized that it was Kevin's phone. Kim was calling.

We both just stared at it and at the same time we both reached for the phone. She had one end and I had the other.

Me: Summer, give me the phone!

Summer: no! Let me answer it!

We continued fighting over the phone. Then one of our fingers pressed the speaker button and the call was answered.

"Hello?" came Kevin's voice.

"Kevin!" we both shouted at the same time.

Kevin: Nick? Summer? Hello?

Summer: Nick, give me the phone!

Me: no!

We continued to fight for the phone.

Kevin: Nick! Summer! You better not be fighting-fighting! I swear if you two have any trace of bruises or a cut I will-

I couldn't hear what Kevin would do to us because summer took the phone away and ran towards the back door. I could hear her talking to Kevin.

I ran towards her and took the phone away from her. Then I ran outside. I was outside talking to Kevin on the phone, or TRYING to talk to Kevin on the phone.

Kevin: hello? Summer? Hello!

Me: no it's me now Kev.

Kevin: Nick, what are you guys doing?? Just sit down and calmly-

Summer tried to take the phone away again. It had started to rain. GREAT. I was wearing my NEW shoes!

Once again Summer and I were trying to take the phone away from each other.

Kevin: you know what...I'm gonna hang up.

Me and summer: NO!

I took the phone away from Summer and ran out of her backyard. I ran in a completely random direction. Summer was right behind me. She caught up to me and somehow managed to take the phone. She kept running.

After a LONG while of running I had no idea where I was. Apparently Summer didn't either because we had both stopped running. It was still raining...my shoes!

Kevin: hello? Are you guys there? Where are you?

Me: I...I don't know...

Kevin: right, well I'm gonna go now. BYE!

Kevin quickly hung up before either me or summer could say anything. I sighed in frustration.

Me: Summer let me see the phone!

Summer: use yours!

Me: it's at your house!

Summer: too bad!

Me: why don't YOU use yours??

Summer: it's at my house!

I jumped towards Summer trying to get the phone. I held on to one end while she held the other side. While doing this I tripped over something and fell backwards, bringing Summer with me.

Not my fault. I NEED the phone.

Summer was on top of me. I tried to get the phone from her. Soon we were wrestling in wet grass for the phone. It was still raining...MY SHOES!

Summer took the phone and stood up. I stood up really fast and held on to my side of the phone. We were both just holding it when we heard a car honk. At the same time we both looked up and let go of the phone. It fell in a puddle.

Me and Summer: SHIT!

We both bent down and reached for it. I took it out of the puddle and took out the battery and memory card. Well, Kevin wasn't going to be happy.

Summer and I were both quiet when a little fat kid came running down the block. He saw Summer and stopped. He looked about 12.

Fat kid: WOW. Hey baby why don't you come stand next to me?

Summer gave him the most disgusted look ever. I swear if looks could kill that kid would have been dead a million times over.

Summer: shut up, you little freak.

Fat kid: I know one thing that will get me to shut up...and we both know who it is.

That made me very mad. HOW OLD WAS THIS KID?? I didn't care. I looked at the fat kid, then at the phone in my hand. Without thinking I threw the phone at the fat kid as hard as I could. It hit him in the head and he ran away crying.

I fell to the ground from laughing so hard. Summer sat down and was beginning to laugh too.

Summer: what?

I kept laughing.

Summer: why are you laughing?

Me: _(laugh)_ the little..._(laugh)_...FAT KID! _(dies of laughter)_

Summer also started laughing. After a while we stopped laughing and just looked at each other.

Me: he wants you.

Summer: screw you Nick.

Me: you know you wanna.

We started laughing again.

Summer put her hand up and touched my face. I put my hand on hers and held her hand. Summer looked at me with tears in her eyes.

Summer: Nick, what are we doing?


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: I do not agree with Summer's choice in this chapter. It's a very controversal topic but it had to happen. Sorry :(**

I looked at her.

Me: _(sigh)_ I don't know Summer. What we're doing is pointless. What's the point of fighting?

Summer held my hand a little tighter. Even though it was raining, I could still see the tears falling from her eyes. I just knew her that well.

Summer: Nick, I know I said I didn't need you...but I lied Nick...

I looked at her and I asked my next question quietly, afraid of what she might say.

Me: then what's the truth, Summer?

Summer: the truth? I LOVE you Nick. I do need you. I really do...

I looked at Summer and hugged her. I kissed the side of her head.

Me: Summer, I love you too. I never stopped loving you...I don't know why I was acting like such an ass. I'm so sorry...

Summer hugged me back. I sat her on my lap. I held her close to me. I held on to her really tight, afraid that she might get up and leave.

Me: Summer...the baby...

Summer stood up extremely quickly, pulling herself away from me abruptly. She began to walk away. I was extremely confused by now. I was letting her walk away, but then I ran up to her and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face me.

Me: Summer, what's going on? We could make it work out...we-

Summer cut me off.

Summer: there isn't going to be a baby, Nick!

I stared at her shocked, not able to stop the tears falling from my eyes. I felt my world falling apart...no more baby? I then thought about me holding a baby girl, singing to her, or playing catch with a little boy...I never realized how much I wanted this. But, if this is how I felt, it was probably killing Summer.

Summer might have done the ONE thing in her life that she would regret the most...and it was my entire fault...

Me: wh-what? What do you mean there isn't going to be a baby!

Summer: what was I supposed to do nick!? We're both 16! You have a career!

Me: you could have talked to me about it Summer!

Summer: really, Nick?? Because it seemed like you hated me when I first told you I was pregnant!

I walked up to Summer, straight through a HUGE puddle...screw my shoes.

Summer stared at me, waiting to see what I would do. I fell to my knees at her feet and I hugged her waist. I kissed her stomach and wrapped my arms around her tighter. Summer let herself fall so that she was sitting on my lap again.

Summer:_ (whisper)_ I'm so sorry...

I looked at her and kissed her with all the passion and love that I had. She kissed me back. It was one of those movie kisses, no tongue.

Me: no, Summer...it isn't your fault...if I would have talked to you about it...things would have been different

I pulled her closer to me so that she was pressed against me tightly.

Me: Summer...can...can we talk about it?

Summer: yes.

I took a deep breath.

Me: who knew?

Summer: ...who knew about what?

Me: the...baby...

Summer:_ (whisper)_ Tori, matt, you...

I didn't want to keep this conversation, but I knew I had to talk to her about it.

Me: so, who knew about...your choice?

Summer: Tori and matt.

Me: did you go by yourself?

Summer: no...Matt went with me...

I nodded.

Summer: Nick, I really am sorry. I gave up when I knew I should have held on...you're right...we could have made it work...Nick...I messed up!

Summer started crying again. I kissed the side of her head again. I couldn't say anything because I knew my voice would crack. I tried to rid myself of the images of what could have been MY baby in my arms. I couldn't stop the tears falling from eyes. I gave up on trying. Instead I just held on to her, I wasn't letting go.

_"all my life I've been afraid of ONE thing...and that fear was losing someone like you..._

After a few minutes of sitting in silence I stood up, pulling Summer up with me.

Me: I think we should start walking.

Summer: which way should we go?

Me: um...let's walk this way, maybe we'll get to an intersection. Once there I'm sure we'll know where to go.

Summer nodded. I held her hand and we walked toward our chosen destination. It was still raining. Sniff...my shoes...

After a few minutes of walking quietly, I randomly stopped. Summer looked at me with a confused expression, but I just grabbed her face and kissed her.

Me: Summer, be mine?

**A/N: In italics, there was a random quote. I don't remember if I heard it, or if I dreamed of it, so let's just call it a quote :)**


	34. Chapter 33

Summer looked at me and smiled.

_(thunder)_

Summer: what?

Me: be mine?

Summer: I couldn't hear you, Nick.

Me: I LOVE YOU! BE MINE?

Summer: _(whisper)_ always.

I kissed her again. We pulled away and kept walking towards our destination. We were walking for a while, hand in hand, when summer stopped. I turned to look at her, she was holding her side.

Me: Summer, are you okay?

Summer: ...yeah...it's just...my side hurts...

Me: you want to stop for a while?

Summer: no...By the time we get home...it'll be too late.

Me: okay then, hop on.

I turned around and had summer get on my back. I carried her for a while.

_(after a while of walking)_

Summer: Nick...wait...

Me: what's wrong? Are you okay?

Summer: no...I don't feel too great...

I stopped walking and she got off my back. The rain was starting to clear up and Summer was looking a little pale.

Me: Sum, did you eat today?

Summer: yea.

Me: promise?

Summer: Yes nick, I ate today...just give me a few minutes.

I nodded and we sat down on the ground. Summer waited a few minutes before telling me she was okay so we kept walking. We had finally made it to the intersection and decided to call a taxi. Luckily I had money in my pocket. While we were in the taxi, Summer rested her head on my shoulder.

Me: Kevin is going to be really mad about his phone.

Summer: _(laugh)_ yea...I want to give him the memory card. You can give him the battery.

Me: but that's not fair! You can still save the memory card but the battery is dead!

Summer: exactly.

Me: but Summer!

I playfully whined. She looked at me and smiled.

Summer: he's your brother, he won't kill you.

Me: that's what YOU think. Kevin'll probably kill me and find someway to bring me back to life...just so he can kill me again!

Summer: yeah...uh huh.

Me: fine.

When we got to Summer's house I paid the Taxi dude and we took showers...separate showers. By the time summer came down the stairs I was sprawled across my favorite couch. She took the other couch, which happened to be her favorite. We started watching TV.

Me: Sum, come over here.

Summer: you come here.

Me: you know this is my favorite couch.

Summer: and you know this is MY favorite couch.

Me: but, Summer! ..._(in tiny voice)_ I love you...

Summer: _(laugh)_ I love you too Nick, but I want to be on my favorite couch.

Me: _(laugh)_ ok.

After a few minutes of watching TV in silence, I walked across the room and kneeled in front of Summer so that my face was in front of hers. I kissed her lips very softly.

Summer: _(whisper)_ what are you doing?

Me: I wanted to kiss you...and since you didn't come next to me, I came to you...

Summer: _(laughs slightly)_ I love you.

Me: I love you more.

Summer: oh God, Nick. Lets not be those kinds of people.

Me: _(laugh)_ deal.

I kissed her again, I was still kneeling on the HARD WOODEN floor. I climbed on the couch on top of her, not breaking away from the kiss. I deepened the kiss by biting her lower lip. Once I did that our tongues found each other and began a wrestling match. After a few minutes we pulled away, both us breathing a bit heavier then before.

Me: I think...I think my lips and tongue have missed that.

I leaned down and started laying soft kisses along her jaw line. Summer moaned very softly. I pulled her closer to me.

Me: Jesus, Summer...don't do that to me...

Summer just laughed softly. I was about to start another wrestling match, when the door opened and Joe and Tori walked in. they saw me on top of summer and just stared at us. Summer and I stared back...yeah...this isn't awkward...

Joe: ...so what are you guys working on?

Me: you know Joe...one thing leads to another...and um...hey look at my finger.

Joe: what??

Me: I don't know...I guess I just wanted to change the subject.

I climbed off of Summer and we sat next to each other on the couch.

Tori: so does this mean that...you two...you know...dating...maybe...oh I don't know...for sure?

Summer and I laughed and both said "yes" at the same time.

Tori: sweet!

She walked over to us and hugged us. Summer and I looked at each other, shrugged, and hugged her back.

Joe: how come I don't get a hug?

I gave a fake exaggerated sigh and got up to hug Joe. He laughed and hugged me back. After a few hours of hanging out, Kevin came back. No Kim, just Kevin.

Joe: where's Kim?

Kevin: sometimes, when you love someone, it's good to have space.

Me: is everything okay?

Kevin: yeah...we just...need space.

Tori: you guys are still together?

Kevin: yeah, she's going to stay with her grandparents in Oklahoma for a while...then we'll see what happens then...

Summer: oh Kevin...

She obviously knew something we didn't.

Kevin: no, it's okay.

Joe: I still don't get it.

Kevin: she moved. Kim's gone...but...we're going to try to make it work.

Me: it will work Kev...

Joe:...HEYKEVINGUESSWHAT!

Kevin: what?

Joe: SUMMER AND NICHOLAS ARE DATING!

Kevin: Joseph, I can hear you...and really?

Me: yeah.

Kevin: that's great...hey do you guys have my phone?

Summer and I looked at each other...uh oh.

Summer: Kevin...you're phone...it...sort of died...

Me: _(cough)_ literally _(cough)_

Kevin: I have my charger so, pass me my phone please.

Summer and I stood up. Kevin held out his hand. I put the battery in his outstretched hand and quickly jumped behind Joe. Summer gave him the memory card and smiled.

Kevin: is this seriously all that's left of my phone?


	35. Chapter 34

Kevin stared at us in disbelief and a bit of anger...okay a LOT of anger.

Me: Kevin, before you get mad,

Kevin: Nicholas, where is my phone?

Me: I...um...threw it at a fat kid.

Joe: did he eat it?!

Summer: no? What kind of question is that?

Joe: well, Nick said the kid was fat and well, fat kids eat things.

Tori: huh wait...why'd you throw the phone nick?

Kevin: and you randomly took out the battery and memory card just to throw the phone?

Summer burst out laughing and I couldn't help but laugh a little too. I quickly stopped laughing because of the look that Kevin was giving me..._(gulp)_

Me: Summer and I were kind of wrestling, and we--

Tori: you were wrestling in the rain?

Me and Summer: yes

Tori: sexy.

Summer: isn't it? I mean--

Me: ANYWAY. The phone fell into a puddle and I reached for it.

Kevin: I'm guessing you took out the battery and memory card? How did it end up being thrown at the fat kid?

Joe snickered. Everyone stared at him.

Joe: sorry.

Me: this little fat kid came running down the street and he was being disrespectful to Summer. At first I let it go, but then he pissed me off so I kind of...whipped the phone at him.

Joe: did you miss?

Me: no, it hit him right in the head and he ran away crying.

Joe: nice!

Me: yea!--um...sorry Kevin.

Kevin: it's okay really. I was going to get a new one soon anyway. Well, I think I'm going to go to the hotel and just...think...I have a lot to think about.

Everyone: okay. Bye Kev.

Joe: yeah...you go on and do your...thi-thinking...huh

I walked up to Summer and nuzzled my face into her neck.

Joe: it's really about time again, you two.

Summer: what?

Joe: look at yourselves. You are so happy together.

Me: of course.

Then I kissed Summer's lips very lightly.

Me: yum. You know Summer, I love what you do to me.

Joe: oh god.

Summer: what do I do to you?

Me: you give me a fuzzy feeling in my tummy.

Tori: AWW! Nick, that's so cute!

I turned to Tori and gave her a HUGE smile. Tori laughed. Then she and Joe went to watch TV in one of the guest rooms aka Tori's room. I stayed in the living room with Summer. We both sat down on the couch and I laid my head on her shoulder. We started talking and after a while I stood up and had summer stand up with me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to her room.

I fell backwards onto her bed and pulled summer on top of me. She straddled my waist and I put my hands on her waist. I kissed her passionately.

_**(Joe's POV)**_

Tori and I were in the room Tori always uses when she's by Summer's. It's pretty much Tori's room. I have more close here then in her real room.

Me: so, my love...

Tori: _(laugh)_ yes Joseph?

Me: what are we going to name the baby?

Tori: um...if it's a boy...probably Aidan...but I'm not too sure anymore.

Me: can we name him Bernie?

Tori: no.

Me: why not? It's an awesome name!

Out in the hallway we heard Nick and Summer walking into her room, which was right besides Tori's.

Tori: isn't that what you named one of your lizards?

Me: I love that you, MY GIRLFRIEND, don't know that, but millions of other girls do.

Tori laughed. I climbed on top of her and kissed her. we were starting a make out session when we heard a thud come from the room next door. I rolled over and lay next to her, both of us laughing.

Me and Tori: EW, that's sick.

Me: you know...I've never had "the sex talk" with Nick.

Tori: um...I'm sure you don't need to.

She looked a bit uncomfortable. Like she new something she didn't like.

Me: Tor, what's up?

Tori: Joe, promise you won't think any differently of your brother or Summer.

Me: Nick?

Tori: yes.

Me: what did my crazy little brother do this time?

Tori: promise Joe.

Me: I promise, babe.

Tori: Joe...Nick got Summer pregnant.

Me: what? When? How? ...wait...don't answer the how...but...I thought...

Tori: Joe, it's a long story.

Me: unless the people in the next room start moaning loudly, we're not going anywhere.

Tori: can we save it for another time?

Me: why?

Tori: you're right.

Tori smiled and began telling me the entire story, and it wasn't all that normal ;) .

**A/N: the next chapter will be the last, its very short, but has a preview of the next series. I'll warn you now:**

**there will be sex, drug references and bad language. **

**thanks for reading, :)**


	36. Chapter 35

_**(Third person point of view)**_

Tori told Joe the whole story. Since Summer and Nick were being considerate and kept their "feelings and blind opinions" to themselves, Tori was able to finish the story the same day she started it. Joe didn't think anything differently about Nick or Summer. He had said, just like Nick had said:

No regrets, what happened happened.

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

Kim moved away, the relationship with Kevin didn't work, so Kevin had to end it. But he would never forget when he first kissed her.

_Kevin was sitting at around a coffee table with Kim, John Taylor, Jack, Garbo, and some other people. They were playing cards. Kim was sitting to Kevin's left, so she was waiting for Kevin to finish taking his turn. But Kevin was taking much too long. _

_Kim__: so, you gonna make a move or what?_

_Kevin__: okay._

_Kevin put his cards down on the table and leaned over to kiss Kim. Kim kissed him back. After about ten seconds they pulled away._

_Kim__: I meant "put down a card" kinda move...but I'm not complaining._

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

Since Summer said that she wasn't feeling great, Nick asked her to see a doctor. She did. She decided to meet Matt and Nick somewhere after her doctor's appointment. She found the car and lay down on the hood of the car. After a short while Matt and Nick came out of a building. They saw summer on Nick's car.

Matt: hey Sum! You're supposed to be in a bikini.

Nick smacked the back of his head.

Nick: you can't say that to her! _(to Summer)_ Hey baby, you know you'd look great in a yellow swimsuit right now.

Summer rolled her eyes and got off the car. She walked over to Nick and kissed him.

Nick: what did the doctor say?

Summer: she said they were side effects...from you know... (abortion)

Nick: were they really bad?

Summer: they were pretty bad...she said she's seen worse, and I'll be okay.

Matt: that is GOOD NEWS!

They all laughed.

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

One day Nick, Joe, Summer, and Tori were hanging out at Summer's house. Joe and Nick were upstairs in a bedroom talking, while Tori and Summer were in the living room watching TV.

_(With Nick and Joe)_

Nick and Joe sat on Summer's bed.

Joe: okay, Nick. I know you've had sex...

Nick: Joe, this is really awkward.

Joe: right...so...um...do you um...use condoms?

Nick: yes...and this is still really awkward.

Joe: I KNOW! How come it's so easy for girls to talk about stuff like this??

_(With Tori and Summer)_

Tori and Summer were sitting on the couch watching Sports Center.

Summer: baseball fascinates me.

Tori: ME TOO! Did you see that kick ass catch? How can they do that?

Summer: I know! And look at their pants!

Tori: find a baseball team with hot guys!

Summer: good idea!

**JBJBBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBBJBBJB**

Kevin had walked into Summer's house to see Tori and Summer extremely interested in a baseball game. He was slightly confused, but more confused when he walked up to Summer's room to see his little brothers sitting on Summer's bed giggling and talking.

Kevin: okay, seriously what's going on here?

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

That same day they were all eating pizza (Tori is three months pregnant, lets just say) when Kevin came up with a great idea.

Kevin: let's go on a road trip.

Joe: but wouldn't you feel lonely? If we went, since I'm dating Tori and Nick's dating Summer?

Kevin: how bout we go, just the five of us, as best friends?

Tori: that would be great.

So the day they were scheduled to leave for the road trip, Nick, Joe, and Summer all fought for shotgun. While they were fighting, Tori was able to sneak into the front seat of Kevin's car, leaving an unhappy Joe, Summer, and Nick.

Hours later, Tori and Kevin were glad to get to their first stop because Joe, Summer, and Nick had been breaking into random songs every time someone said a word beginning with the letter E.

They couldn't help it if they were easily entertained.

Kevin: you know what guys?

Everyone waited for him to continue.

Kevin: this, this feels really cool. Just the feeling of use being alive and free. It's beyond awesome.

Kevin smiled and took a deep breathe before walking into the store where they would stock up on junk food. Tori and Joe followed. Summer was about to go when Nick held her hand and stopped her.

Nick: I know we're all here as best friends and Kevin doesn't want any of us making out, so any chance I get I want to do this.

Nick pressed his lips against Summer's and put his hand on her neck. He licked her bottom lip and slowly his tongue played with hers. They pulled away and Nick pressed his forehead against hers. They smiled at each other.

Nick: I love you Summer.

Summer: I love you Nick.

**A/N: Here's a preview of the first chapter of the sequal:**

_Tori__: guys...i think the baby's coming..._

_joe:__ yeah, its been coming..._

_Tori:__ no...baby is coming now...as in today_

_summer:__ holy shit._

_me__: joe, TiVO this._

_Tori__: HELLO! can we PLEASE GO!_

_joe__: WHAT DO WE DO?_

_summer:__ take her to the hospital_

_joe:__ what?_

_summer:__ take her to the hospital!_

_joe:__ WHAT?_

_summer:__ TAKE HER-_

_joe:__ i know, i just felt the need to annoy you._


End file.
